


Eyes Wide Open

by Cat2000



Series: Second Chances [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Heavier D/s with implications of ownership/high possessiveness, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from DC Comics or the television series Arrow and are not making money from this fic.Summary: Next in the Second Chances series. Sebastian is drawn closer to Oliver and Slade.





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Heavier D/s with implications of ownership/high possessiveness; exhibitionism/voyeurism; spanking; AU; violence  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

Waking up in bed, Slade couldn't help but smile down at the sight of Oliver cuddled up, head resting on Slade's chest. Slade ran his fingers gently through his little brother's hair; slid a hand down over the pajamas Oliver wore, lifting the flap and sliding his hand beneath to let his hand rest comfortably and possessively on his brother's backside, while his other hand found its way to its usual place at the nape of Oliver's neck.

 

The possessive touch didn't wake Oliver. He was comfortable with Slade's affection. Instead, he sighed softly, shifting in his sleep to press more tightly against his brother, in the process leaving his bottom and neck easier to reach.

 

Slade didn't try to wake his brother, wrapping his arms around Oliver to pull the kid closer and tighter. He kept both hands in place, alternating between rubbing and squeezing.

 

Time moved slowly, but all too quickly, Oliver eventually began to stir awake. Letting out a happy sigh, he murmured, "Yours, Koro...."

 

"Mine, kid," Slade agreed, hugging his brother tighter. "I've got you."

 

"You always got me... take good care of me..." Oliver smiled and nuzzled against Slade's chest.

 

"Because I love you," Slade murmured, kissing the top of his head. "And I always will."

 

"I love you too, Koro. Always and no matter what... " Oliver declared, in a sleepy voice.

 

Slade smiled, gently stroking the nape of his little brother's neck. "Do you need to sleep more, kid? We don't have to get up yet," he commented.

 

"A little... " Oliver admitted. "Had a lot of late nights and early mornings this week..." He snuggled close.

 

"You've been working hard," Slade observed, sliding his other hand under the pajamas more fully, so they had the skin to skin contact.

 

"Yeah. It has to be done, unfortunately..." Oliver's breath hitched and he shifted so he was semi draped on Slade with his bottom hitched up. It was a movement he did without thought, his body automatically gravitating toward his brother in the most submissive and clingy ways possible when they were home alone.

 

Slade nuzzled his brother. "Do you want me to sit up so you can drape yourself over my lap?" he murmured.

 

"S'up to you, Koro..." Oliver mumbled.

 

Slade kissed his head. "Sleep, kid. I've got you."

 

Oliver snuggled closer. "Love you, Koro..." His voice faded as he fell back to sleep. His brother holding him enabled him to let go and relax completely.

 

Slade continued to hold Oliver close and tight against him, so that his brother would feel safe and protected even in sleep.

 

****

 

Later that evening, Oliver was going over what he knew about a particular dealer who was proving very dangerous; the man had killed several low-level thugs, but more worrisome was that just that morning, he'd killed an off-duty police officer. Anyone willing to kill police wouldn't hesitate to kill a vigilante. Because of that, he'd told his team he needed to go in alone. There was less chance of discovery if he was alone and he wouldn't have his focus torn between the job and keeping his family safe. Slade wasn't there, but Oliver felt safe assuming he'd agree that giving their mark less targets was a good idea. Especially since they were providing remote backup in the form of cameras, comms and such.

 

Sebastian had listened as Oliver gave the instructions and acted as if he agreed. He wasn't part of the team, though. Not officially. And he didn't like the idea of Oliver being alone. It would be easy enough to follow behind and be there in case Oliver needed his help. He wouldn't tell Oliver. The other man needed to keep focus on the job.

 

***

 

Slade had wanted to join Oliver, Sebastian and the rest of team Arrow, but a contact had got in touch with him about a different, more concerning enemy. Making sure Oliver knew where he was and that he was only a call away, Slade had gone to meet his contact and get the information.

 

***

 

It hadn't taken Oliver long to corner their target in an abandoned warehouse (and how were there so many abandoned warehouses in Starling City? Maybe he could do something about that with his more public persona....) With Felicity and Diggle providing step by step information through his comms and Thea, Deadshot and Sebastian waiting in the wings to come rescue him if necessary (and it shouldn't be necessary), Oliver felt confident he could capture the man quickly and relatively painlessly. And if things became difficult in other ways, he had Laurel, Tommy and Quentin to help him stay out of jail. Hopefully.

 

Sebastian had followed quietly, wearing his own comms and doing his best to stay out of Oliver's sight. He should have realized, though, that he wouldn't have been able to hide from the cameras. Wincing as he noticed one of the little drones and realizing that Felicity and Diggle had likely cottoned on to what he was doing and would probably tell Oliver, he gave a tiny wave in the direction of the flying camera and continued on his way. It was too late for Oliver to send him back now. The other man had almost reached their target.

 

***

 

Spotting Sebastian tailing Oliver, Diggle muttered something under his breath and kicked his comms over to a private channel to Oliver. "You've got company, man," he warned. "Sebastian ignored the instructions to keep back. He's tailing you right now."

 

Slade walked into the base in time to hear Diggle's comment and quickly walked over to join the rest of Team Arrow.

 

***

 

Oliver couldn't voice his displeasure out loud- he was within earshot of the target by this point- but he tensed up noticeably, if anyone had been close enough to be watching him. He would need to do what he was doing more quickly than planned. If the target discovered Sebastian's presence before Oliver could act, the man might get away. As a result, he rushed things more than he probably should have, so the take-down was not as clean or easy as it would have been otherwise.

 

Sebastian frowned when Oliver jumped into action before the plan had indicated he would. His frown deepened when the target managed to evade Oliver's initial attack and began to fight back. Oliver hadn't been wrong; the target was dangerous. And now he knew Oliver was there and was fighting back with intent to kill. Swallowing hard, Sebastian wove his way around the area where the two were fighting, looking for a spot that he could sneak in and catch the target by surprise.

 

***

 

Diggle moved only enough for Slade to see what was going on, not taking his eyes off the screen for even a second. "Get out of there, Sebastian," he hissed, his voice strained with worry. At the same time, he shifted; prepared to grab Slade should the other man try to leave to intervene. Slade's protective instincts were obvious to every member of Team Arrow.

 

Slade tensed visibly but knowing that the fight would likely be over before he could intervene, he stayed where he was, eye fixed on the movements of his brother and the other man he cared about. His hand was inside his pocket, prepared to speed-dial Barry and Cisco if it looked like either Oliver or Sebastian might be in danger.

 

***

 

Oliver focused on the fight for his life- he'd been trained too well to do otherwise- but even so, he faltered when he saw Sebastian coming at the target from behind. Luckily, his target was too focused on taking him out to notice what had caused the misstep, assuming that he was the better fighter between the two of them.

 

"You should have stayed out of it... I would have left you alone," the dealer said derisively, as he took advantage of Oliver's faltering and hit him hard with the metal bar he held. "Now I'll have to kill you like I did all the others...." He grinned as his attack caused Oliver to fall back slightly, turning to protect the side that had just been hit. He'd heard the crack. No amount of pretending on Oliver's part kept the fact that he'd broken 'the Arrow's' rib from being obvious. He grinned maliciously. "And now it will be even easier...."

 

Sebastian didn't say anything. He knew if he said or did anything to draw the killer's attention from Oliver, that the man would easily take him out and then return to finish the job on his brother. He'd picked up his own metal pipe somewhere along on his path to getting behind the dealer and while the man was focused on taunting Oliver for being injured, he made his move, stepping forward and swinging the pipe as hard as he could at the back of the man's head. He grimaced when the dealer fell to the ground, not moving. "D... did I kill him?" he asked hesitantly. He hoped not. Even though he and Oliver both had killed in the past, they were both attempting to not be judge, jury and executioner. He'd rather the criminal be alive to face the law.

 

Oliver slowly straightened, shooting Sebastian a furious look. He walked slowly to the body lying on the floor, quickly checking, before standing up and saying, "Diggle. Call SCPD to come pick this guy up. Tell them they may need to have him checked out for concussion, since he was knocked out." He then turned toward Sebastian and, moving quickly to the other man's side, grabbed him by the arm and forced him around to face him. "What was that?! I told you to stay back with everyone else!"

 

Sebastian's eyes widened. "I was trying to back you up! And it's a good thing I did! He injured you! I heard the crack when the pipe connected!"

 

"Only reason he connected was because I was distracted by you being here!" Oliver retorted, certain that if he hadn't been worried about Sebastian being where he shouldn't, he would have been more focused. Although he might reevaluate that position later, in the moment, he was positive it had been Sebastian that caused him to not be in top form.

 

Sebastian was about to argue that point when Oliver shocked him by turning him sideways and swatting him, twice, and then dragged him to the wall. "Stand here and don't you dare move a muscle. Soon as the police arrive, I'm taking you home!" Oliver said in a steely tone that barely hid how upset he was at what his brother had done.

 

***

 

Diggle didn't waste any time in contacting the SCPD, not that surprised when Slade quickly darted out of the base, grabbing a first aid kit and heading to the warehouse.

 

Slade was fast; always had been. He knew he'd get to the warehouse even before the SCPD. Even if he had to wait to check his little brother over thoroughly, he was going to make damned sure Oliver didn't put anymore strain on himself.

 

Oliver was surprised, although he probably shouldn't have been; and he didn't give any indication (to Sebastian, at least) that he was surprised when Slade showed up a few minutes before he heard the police cars pulling up outside. "You heard everything?" he asked, somewhat sheepishly. Part of him was embarrassed that he'd gotten distracted enough to be hurt and part of him was chagrined that Slade might have heard his response to Sebastian. He'd forgotten he was still on comms when he'd confronted the other man.

 

Sebastian, for his part, gave his brother a relieved look. He was positive Slade would be on his side about this. Oliver shouldn't have gone in without at least one person as back-up.

 

"More or less," Slade replied dryly. "I know you have a broken rib...did he hit you anywhere else that wasn't visible? Either of you?" He glanced at Sebastian too, including both younger men in his concern.

 

"I didn't get hit at all..." Sebastian quickly assured Slade. "It was most obvious when he hit Oliver's rib; the crack was so loud..." He grimaced. "...But I also saw him hit his lower back and near his kidneys..." he reported before Oliver could say anything, earning himself a glare from the emerald garbed archer.

 

"I got hit. It was a fight. But nowhere else was injured..." Oliver said in a testy voice, giving Sebastian a dirty look for telling Slade what he'd seen.

 

"I'm going to treat _every_ single one of your wounds, kid," Slade said. He didn't outright say he'd strip Oliver naked to check...his little brother should, by now, know well enough that that was implied.

 

Oliver huffed out a sigh, then grimaced as the action caused his rib to hurt. "Yessir..." he mumbled unhappily. He never liked to admit when he was wounded, no matter how much it made him feel good to know Slade cared and would take care of him.

 

Sebastian didn't say anything to that, but the look on his face made it clear he felt justified in going against Oliver's orders, since Oliver had got hurt and now needed to be taken care of.

 

Slade turned to Sebastian. "And we are going to have a conversation about your actions today," he said seriously.

 

Sebastian blinked. "What? But... I was backing him up!" he protested, suddenly uncertain that Slade was on his side after all.

 

"Did he know you were there?" Slade asked.

 

"I... eventually..." Sebastian hesitated.

 

Oliver interjected. "I only knew because Diggle gave me a heads up about him being there two minutes before the fight started...."

 

Slade shook his head. "You should know better than to disobey direct orders to stay out of it," he said seriously. "What if Oliver hadn't known it was you and thought there was another enemy sneaking up on him?"

 

"I... I would have warned him it was me if it looked like he was coming after me instead of the dealer..." Sebastian said, though he sounded less certain of himself by this point. "...Besides... he was talking to his team. I didn't figure I had to obey those orders if I thought he was taking chances that would get him hurt...."

 

Oliver's mouth dropped open at that; both because he couldn't believe Sebastian would admit he'd not thought he had to obey orders, but also because he hadn't realized the other man would be so worried, he'd try and protect him like that.

 

Slade frowned, glancing at Oliver to take in his reaction before he addressed Sebastian again. "Why would you think the orders didn't apply to you?"

 

Sebastian shifted uncertainly. "Because I'm not a part of his team... most the time, he won't even make plans if I'm around..." he admitted reluctantly, his feelings of not being included as a friend or family obvious.

 

Oliver blinked. "I... I didn't mean... I thought..." He sighed and slumped slightly, realizing his reticence in pulling Sebastian into that part of his life had given the other man the wrong impression. "I was trying to keep you out of the vigilante business. In case you ever decided you wanted to become alderman again or run for mayor. People _might_ be able to forgive you being my friend, but if you actually helped me as Arrow and it got out...."

 

"It doesn't mean you're not a friend...not a part of the family." Slade's voice was low, but completely sincere and intense as he addressed Sebastian. "I'm sorry if I have not made my feelings towards you completely clear."

 

"You were clear, Slade..." Sebastian admitted. He blushed faintly. "It was Oliver I wanted to prove myself to..." he admitted, clearly embarrassed.

 

Oliver groaned softly. "You didn't need to prove anything! You already proved yourself when you returned and gave us information that kept me alive. I already know you won't betray me again!" He ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry if you thought I didn't trust you or want you around..." he offered. "It was a huge misunderstanding because you are _more_ than a friend... you _are_ family. Wouldn't have been so upset at you coming here if you weren't...."

 

Sebastian smiled ruefully. "Yeah. Kinda figured that out when you swatted me and all but set me in a corner..." he whispered. "I'm sorry I got you hurt...."

 

"That wasn't your fault..." Oliver admitted, not wanting Sebastian to feel guilty over something that he couldn't have controlled, even if his presence had distracted Oliver a bit. "It might have taken him longer, but he was strong. And trained well. There was a good chance he would have hurt me anyway."

 

Slade frowned at that. "How much did you know about him before coming here, kid?" he asked Oliver, his tone of voice making it clear he was expecting his younger brother to be honest with him.

 

"As much as Felicity could pull from records, not as much as I'd have liked..." Oliver confessed. If it wasn't as much as he'd like, then Slade definitely wouldn't have been satisfied. "Enough to know I didn't want the others anywhere near him. The more targets he has, the more deadly he gets."

 

"We'll have a conversation about this later, after he's been taken into custody," Slade said, his tone serious.

 

Oliver blinked at that, opening his mouth, but one look at Slade's face and he reconsidered arguing about it then and there. Especially as he could hear the police coming through the building. "You two should get out of sight. I'll move far enough away I can leave as soon as I've been seen long enough that they can blame the rough take-down on 'The Arrow' and not have the arrest thrown out...." he muttered, happy that Sebastian immediately did as suggested. He looked at Slade, wondering if his brother would keep out of sight as well, or if he would stand next to him and give the SCPD another vigilante to focus on. He didn't envy Quentin, being in between law enforcement and the vigilantes that were helping the city but were still considered fugitives of the law. If it ever came out that he knew who they were and did nothing, his career was over.

 

Slade took a few steps closer to his brother, letting his hand rest gently but possessively on Oliver's hip, squeezing lightly. "I'm not going far, kid. And I'll be taking both you and Sebastian home."

 

"Yessir..." Oliver answered softly, so only Slade would hear him. The submission to his brother was clear in his tone, though; only the fact they were in public and he needed to make certain the criminal was in custody before leaving kept him from taking heel like a puppy that thought he'd done something wrong but wasn't sure.

 

Slade gently squeezed his brother's hip and then moved into the shadows; close enough that Oliver would know he was there, but far enough away that the SCPD wouldn't realise the same.

 

As soon as Oliver saw Lance, he said in his 'Arrow' voice, "Captain. I believe you've been looking for this man, that he killed several of your officers. He tried to kill me as well. You will find everything that I uncovered about him in files in that bag by the door. They also have the information so you can go directly to the source, should the files themselves not be allowed to be used as evidence. Good luck...."

 

Quentin put a gruff, irritated look on his face, but inside, he was relieved Oliver hadn't been hurt. He had a part to play, though, if he wanted to keep his job, so he said in a confrontational tone, "I'm not going to thank you for trying to do my job for me...."

 

Oliver smiled crookedly. "I wouldn't expect it, sir..." he said, in an amused tone, since he knew that's exactly what Lance was doing, in a round-about way. No other words were said as Oliver blended back into the shadows when it looked like some of the officers with Lance were getting ready to try and apprehend him. He quickly made his own escape from the building, knowing Slade and Sebastian would be behind, if not right beside him.

 

***

 

Once they had returned to the bunker to debrief Felicity, Diggle and the others, Oliver let himself relax. Sebastian was surprised at all the irritated, relieved looks he was getting. He hadn't realized how everyone had come to view him as part of the group. He began to feel guilty at ignoring Oliver's order. The guilt eventually became too much. "I'm... I'd like to head home to clean up. If that's alright?" he said quietly to Slade and Oliver, once everyone else had left the hide-out and gone to their own homes.

 

"You'll be coming back to the apartment with me and Oliver," Slade informed Sebastian, without hesitation. He was planning to treat Oliver's rib and the rest of his brother's wounds as soon as they got home, but since his little brother knew Slade would be doing that, he didn't see the need to spell it out.

 

Oliver didn't say anything, but it was clear by the way he looked at Sebastian that not only was he not going to argue against Slade's decree, if Sebastian _did_ argue, Oliver would take exception. Sighing, Sebastian agreed. "Yes, Slade...."

 

Again, it didn't take long for them to pack up and leave. Soon- all too soon, for Sebastian's comfort- they were standing in the living room of Slade and Oliver's apartment. If he hadn't known Slade kept a couple of changes of clothes there for him, in case he needed to stay over, Sebastian might have argued that he needed to at least go home and pick up clothing before coming to the apartment. Since he did know his brother did that, he didn't bother attempting it.

 

Oliver snorted at the look on Sebastian's face. "I know you want to check me out, Koro..." He turned to Slade. "...But I'd really like to just soak in a hot tub for a bit. Maybe after you check to make sure there aren't any wounds that need immediate attention, you can help me into the tub, then come talk with Sebastian while I relax out of the way?" He grinned crookedly, an impish gleam in his eye. He knew exactly what Slade's 'talks' involved when one put themselves into danger unnecessarily, especially if they'd been ordered to do something else. The fact he might be at risk of receiving his own talk didn't diminish his amusement that his 'twin' had got into trouble with 'big brother'.

 

Sebastian gave Oliver a dirty look but refrained from complaining at the other man's obvious amusement.

 

Slade nodded, deciding not to comment on Oliver's look. "I want to get that rib bound up as soon as you finish in the bath, but I am going to check over the rest of you," he said firmly.

 

"I'll just head in and get undressed, then..." Oliver managed to keep from smirking at Sebastian as he turned to head into the bath. Barely.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Pretty much everyone knew that Slade took care of Oliver, so the fact Oliver was so blasé about getting undressed so Slade could come in and examine him wasn't a surprise. He was surprised Oliver didn't just start stripping down in the living room but was grateful he'd refrained.

 

Slade turned to Sebastian. "You sure you didn't get hit anywhere?" If it wasn't for the fact that Oliver had stated Sebastian hadn't been involved in the fight, Slade would have been insisting Sebastian strip so Slade could check him over.

 

Sebastian shook his head before answering. "Guy never even saw me. First time he realized I was there was when I'd hit him with the bar, and he was going down..." he admitted quietly.

 

Slade nodded. "I'm going to check on Oliver. In the meantime...." He clasped Sebastian's shoulder and guided the other man towards one of the corners. "You're going to stand here until I come and get you."

 

Sebastian's eyes widened as he found himself looking at a wall. Not just standing against one like Oliver had done, but actually facing it; facing the corner of two of them, actually. Like a child. He couldn't think of a word to say, though and by the time he thought to argue, Slade was already heading toward the bath. He shook his head but didn't move; something telling him that testing Slade's resolve wasn't something he wanted to do.

 

Slade didn't bother knocking on the door, opening it and stepping inside, having grabbed the first aid kit on his way into the bathroom.

 

Oliver only glanced up enough to see what Slade had brought with him before he went back to attempting to undress. Once in the bath, he'd discovered that it was a bit more difficult to do than he'd like to admit; at least if he didn't want to be hissing, grunting and groaning as he attempted to bend over to remove shoes, socks, pants... or as he had to wrestle his two shirts over his head. He hadn't wanted Slade or Sebastian to hear him, though; or at least Slade, since he knew his brother was very in tune to the noises Oliver might make and so he'd had to move very slowly. He'd got his shoes and socks off.

 

Slade set the first aid kit down and quickly moved to Oliver's side, moving to help his little brother undress so that there was no more strain on his little brother's wounds.

 

"I... I didn't want to admit it in front of Sebastian, after he went behind my back and ignored a direct order... but him showing up probably saved my life..." Oliver admitted in a whisper, not quite able to meet Slade's eyes. "I thought I'd planned for everything, but all our information was outdated... he was stronger than I expected."

 

Slade shook his head, carefully stripping his brother of his clothes. "Why didn't you call me, kid? You know I would have come straight away and backed you up."

 

"Honestly? I didn't realize there was going to be a problem until I was fighting him; and by then, calling you was impossible..." Oliver looked up at Slade apologetically. "You had your own business to take care of and I thought, this was a regular thing; like I did before you came back into my life. I probably should have called you before we even made plans, just in case you had information we didn't. But... I obviously didn't. And I don't know why, because it seems like it would have been a really good idea if I had now."

 

"Kid...you might be in charge of team Arrow out in the field, but I'm still your older brother." Slade began carefully checking over Oliver. "And you should know to check in with me now that I'm back in your life."

 

"I know..." Oliver's voice was subdued. He might be willing to act in control for others, but it was just him and Slade and he wouldn't be disrespectful and act like Slade wasn't in charge of him, especially when they _both_ knew Slade _was_.

 

"That crack was one of the worst sounds I've ever heard, little brother. To know you were hurt and not be able to be there straight away." Slade carefully began treating every single one of Oliver's wounds.

 

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that..." Oliver apologized, unable to hide his wince when one of the more sensitive wounds was tended. "...It was then that I realized I might be in trouble..." He paused. "I messed up, Koro. I _know_ I messed up. Are... are you going to punish me?" he asked softly. He wouldn't argue if Slade decided to correct his behavior. He hadn't deliberately done what he knew he shouldn't... but he hadn't really given much thought to including Slade in his final decision, either; and he knew that he really should start doing that. Even if the older man wasn't going to be going into the situation with him, he needed to be aware of what was happening.

 

Slade continued treating Oliver, taking every opportunity to touch and stroke his little brother's body gently and possessively. "I'm not going to spank you, kid. But we are going to talk about what happened today."

 

"Yessir..." Oliver said, subdued. He wasn't inclined to disagree with talking if it would keep him from being swatted.

 

Slade finally finished treating his brother's wounds and then carefully drew Oliver into his arms, holding on. "I love you so much, little brother," he whispered.

 

"I love you too, Koro..." Oliver relaxed into Slade's embrace. "I'm sorry I scared you...."

 

Slade's hand settled in place at the nape of his brother's neck. "I was only so scared because of how much I love and need you, kid. The idea of something happening to you scares me, little brother."

 

Oliver let his head fall forward to rest on Slade's shoulder. "All the more reason I should have informed you of my plans..." He sighed. "I can't really be mad at Sebastian for ignoring my orders when he was doing what you probably would have told him to do, had I let you know what was going on..." He bit his lip. "Only difference is, I would have known ahead of time instead of being caught by surprise."

 

"I don't think he would have been the only one I would have sent after you for backup, if I'd been unable to come myself." Slade gently squeezed the nape of Oliver's neck, brushing his fingers over the cord of his little brother's necklace.

 

Oliver let his eyes fall submissively. "I didn't do things the way you would have wanted me to... did I?" he asked softly.

 

Slade wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Oliver, unwilling to let go of his brother. "You shouldn't have gone in without backup, little brother," he said softly.

 

Oliver swallowed. "I was feeling all justified that Sebastian was gonna get into trouble for not listening to me... but now I feel like maybe _I'm_ the one that should be in trouble..." he admitted unhappily.

 

"Neither of you handled things the right way," Slade commented.

 

"No... I guess neither of us did..." Oliver confessed. Swallowing, he leaned against Slade for a moment. "I'm starting to feel stiff, Koro... help me into the tub so I can finish cleaning up? Soak for a little bit?" He bit his lip, looking back up at Slade. Once he was done soaking, he needed his brother to help bind his ribs. Luckily, they didn't appear to be broken, just cracked. Still.

 

Slade nodded, pressing a kiss to his little brother's forehead. "I'll always help you, little brother." He carefully helped Oliver into the bathtub, touching and stroking his little brother possessively where he could be sure it wouldn't harm Oliver.

 

It took longer than Oliver would have liked- his slowness only showed Slade how hurt he actually was and reiterated how much danger he actually had been in- but finally, he was in the tub, warm water up to his chin as he soaked. "Thanks, Koro..." he whispered, giving Slade a smile.

 

Slade pressed another kiss to Oliver's head, stroking his hair. "I love you, little brother. So very much. I'm going to handle our other brother now, but I'll just be in the next room if you need me."

 

"Alright, Koro. If I need you, I'll holler really loud, yeah?" He grinned impishly, pressing his head against Slade's hand.

 

"You do that." Slade lingered a bit longer and then slipped out of the bathroom, returning to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian hadn't moved from the corner he'd been placed in, though part of him was protesting inside that, as an adult, he shouldn't _have_ to stay in a corner to wait for his brother to return.

 

Slade walked over to Sebastian and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, drawing him out of the corner. "Do I need to know anything else about what happened today?"

 

"No. I just didn't like Oliver's orders and figured I didn't have to listen to them. Guess I was wrong about that..." He sighed. "...He needed me there, though, Slade. I'm sure of it..." He looked up uncertainly.

 

"Even if that's true, you went about things the wrong way," Slade said seriously. "If you felt it was wrong, you should have spoken up before Oliver left, rather than sneak out after him. If he'd realised someone was following, but not known it was you, he could have hurt you."

 

Sebastian swallowed. "Yeah... I get that..." he finally admitted. "...What now?" he asked nervously.

 

Slade squeezed his shoulder gently. "Now...you'll be getting a spanking so that you remember not to do something so potentially dangerous again."

 

"I can't believe I'm being spanked at my age..." Sebastian mumbled unhappily, but noticeably didn't pull away or try to change Slade's mind.

 

Slade didn't voice a response, instead gently guiding his brother over to the couch. Taking a seat, he tugged Sebastian over his lap, securing the other man with an arm wrapped around his waist.

 

"I... I know I should be sorry for what I did, but I'm not!" Sebastian blurted, then winced. He was about to be punished for handling things the wrong way. And truthfully, he'd handle it a lot differently, now that he'd thought about it than he had at the time. But he'd still go after Oliver. That's all he meant. He hoped Slade understood that.

 

"You shouldn't have sneaked out after Oliver. It was something that could have ended up with both you and him, hurt worse." Slade rubbed Sebastian's back a moment or two and then tugged his pants and underwear down. "But wanting to provide backup for your brother wasn't wrong."

 

Sebastian tensed up as he felt his clothing shift. "I... I should have told him I didn't like his plan and wouldn't follow it..." he agreed reluctantly. "I don't think the others liked it either, but... I dunno. They were doing things to try and help him, and I wasn't able to do anything and... I should have told him and if he still wouldn't let me come, I could have called you...."

 

"If something doesn't feel right and people aren't listening, you can _always_ call me," Slade stated. "And you're exactly right. All of those things are what you should have done in this situation." He rubbed Sebastian's back a moment or two longer and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm swat at the crest of his brother's backside.

 

Sebastian whimpered, reaching down and grasping onto Slade's ankle for support and comfort. He hadn't expected to end up in this position when he'd started out after Oliver, but he knew deep down he deserved it. He hadn't handled things well. He was just glad Slade understood. And Oliver too, as mad as his other brother had been. "You... You and Oliver are all I have..." he admitted, in a tight voice, close to tears very quickly and unexpectedly.

 

"We don't want to lose you, little brother." Slade tightened his hold on Sebastian, settling into a pattern of swats down to the other man's thighs and then starting over from the top. " _You_ are _so_ important. To _both_ of us."

 

"You're important to me too! Both you are..." Sebastian said, his voice quivering. He felt like a wimp... a baby... but he couldn't help but begin crying. He didn’t bother trying to hide it, though.

 

" _I love you_. Losing you is _not_ an option, baby brother." Completing the second circuit of swats, Slade began a third, going a fraction harder and faster.

 

"Alright, Koro..." Sebastian had no idea what he'd just called his brother. But he knew Oliver called him that with deep affection, so it couldn't be bad... and it fit Slade. If they didn’t like him using it, he'd find some other way to convey how important Slade was to him. He began to sob as Slade began a third circuit. "I'm sorry... _sorry_.. will be careful. Won't be lost..." He slumped over Slade's lap.

 

Slade finished with a final few swats to Sebastian's sit spots and thighs and then stopped, quickly drawing his brother into a tight embrace. "I love you. I forgive you, baby brother," he murmured in the other man's ear.

 

Sebastian grasped onto Slade with a desperate grip, hiding his face against the older man's shoulder as he sobbed. "I just want to be a part..." he whispered, as he continued to cry.

 

"You _are_." Slade hugged him tightly. "You're a part of team Arrow; but more importantly, you're a part of my family. My _baby brother_."

 

At those words, Sebastian calmed some, his sobbing turning into quiet sniffling. "So, I'm expected to listen to Oliver when in field?" he asked. "I need to apologize...."

 

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that." Slade stroked his baby brother's hair and back.

 

"The listening or the apology?" Sebastian faintly teased. "Thanks, Koro..." he whispered. "I feel like I belong more now...."

 

"I love you, baby brother," Slade said. "Any time you struggle to feel like you belong, I'm more than willing to remind you."

 

"Next time, I'll just let you know I feel left out..." Sebastian grinned crookedly.

 

"Make sure you do. I'd like you to stay here tonight," Slade added, the words sincere and truly meant.

 

"Oliver won't mind?" Sebastian asked hesitantly. He knew how Oliver acted when other people were around was different to how he acted when it was just Slade around.

 

"I'm sure he'll want to keep you here as much as I do, but if it'll make you feel better, we can ask him," Slade said.

 

"I... yeah. I just wanna make sure. After everything, if he's still mad..." Sebastian winced.

 

"He probably won't be mad, but he's going to know how I dealt with your actions," Slade warned.

 

"Given his reaction at the warehouse, I figured he'd know somehow..." sighed Sebastian.

 

Slade gently squeezed his baby brother, changing the subject. "I figured we could get takeout."

 

"Sounds good. What should I do while you help Oliver out?" Sebastian smiled.

 

"Anything you'd like to," Slade said. "You can make use of anything of mine."

 

"Yeah... okay..." Sebastian smiled crookedly. He wasn't sure what of Slade's he'd need to use other than pajamas, which he saw no reason to change into immediately, unless both his brothers intended to go straight to bed. Still, it made him feel good that Slade had offered.

 

Slade didn't let go of Sebastian, reluctant to end cuddle time with his baby brother before the other man was ready.

 

Sebastian stayed where he was. Until Slade needed to go help Oliver, he was fine being held.

 

"I'm really glad you came back," Slade murmured. What he didn't say, but thought, was that he was really glad the other man had survived.

 

"Me too. I almost didn't... was afraid I wouldn't be accepted..." Sebastian admitted.

 

"There was a lot wrong with me when we first met," Slade said honestly. "I couldn't see past getting revenge. When I came back to myself, I had a lot of regrets. Both Oliver and you topped that list."

 

"I have my own regrets..." Sebastian said. "I'm just glad I have the opportunity to fix things."

 

"And you have a family, too," Slade commented.

 

"Yeah. Not alone anymore..." Sebastian smiled. Just then, he heard noise from the bath. "Sounds like Oliver is trying to get out without your help...."

 

"I'll go and check on him." Slade hugged his baby brother a bit tighter and then carefully moved to get up.

 

Sebastian hugged quickly, then went to sit in the living room.

 

Slade moved to the bathroom, not bothering to knock on the door before entering.

 

Oliver looked up from his position half-in and half-out of the tub. His muscles and spasms had left him temporarily paralyzed while he waited for the pain to ease. "Damn good thing I'm used to being naked in front of you..." he tried to joke feebly.

 

"I told you to call me if you needed help, kid." Slade walked over to help Oliver out of the tub.

 

"I know..." Oliver said, trying to keep his irritation at his body's betrayal in check. It wasn't Slade's fault he was in pain.

 

Slade grabbed a towel and wrapped his brother up in it, carefully drying Oliver off. "I want Sebastian to stay here tonight, kid."

 

Oliver bit his lip and nodded. "Probably a good idea. I didn't realize he felt cut off from the rest of us..." he said softly and already preparing himself to act like the adult he was instead of the clingy child he tended to act like when he and Slade were alone. "I even brought in pajamas, just in case..." He nodded at the pair of _Slade's_ pajamas he had set on the counter.

 

Drying Oliver off, Slade stroked the side of his face and then carefully began to treat and bandage his brother's wounds. "You sleep in my room every night anyway, little brother. I figure Sebastian can take the other room."

 

Oliver swallowed and nodded. "You don't think it will bother him that I sleep with you?" His whisper was soft and uncertain... the closest he was willing to let himself get to childish need with someone else in the apartment.

 

"Kid...I think it won't make a difference with him," Slade said gently. "You don't need to worry."

 

Oliver nodded, relaxing. He trusted his Koro's judgement. "Okay..." he said, finally managing to straighten enough that Slade could help him get dressed; or at least put underwear on him, if nothing else.

 

Finishing treating every one of Oliver's wounds, Slade gave his brother a hug as tight as he dared without harming him. "I love you, kid. So very much," he murmured, letting his hand gently run over the tattoo covering Oliver's back.

 

"I love you too, Koro..." Oliver whispered, snuggling close. "Is Sebastian waiting for us to do anything else? Cuz... I... I'm kinda tired..." he reluctantly admitted.

 

"He just wants to make sure you're not still mad and are okay with him spending the night," Slade replied reassuringly. "I figured we could order takeout and then retire for the night."

 

Oliver nodded. "Okay... I'm not... still mad, I mean. I was just worried about him..." he admitted. "Do I have to eat?"

 

"I would like you to try, kid," Slade answered. "At least to set a good example for baby brother."

 

Oliver winced at that. "Yessir..." He sighed, unable to argue against such a request. Especially not when he was trying to stay in a 'mature' mindset and arguing would cause him to slip.

 

"Thank you." Slade held him a bit longer and then began to dress Oliver in the pajamas.

 

Oliver smiled at that. "You're welcome, Koro..." He gave his brother his most innocent look.

 

Slade kissed Oliver's cheek. "I love you," he reiterated.

 

"...Love you too, Koro..." Oliver said softly, as his brother finished dressing him. It was becoming more difficult to not behave more childishly the longer he was up, his exhausted and hurting body making him want to just curl up in Slade's arms and let go. But he had his baby brother here and he needed to stay in control for him.

 

Slade wrapped an arm tightly around Oliver's shoulders, giving him a hug, before he guided him back through to the other room.

 

As soon as they were in the living room, Oliver glanced at Sebastian, making certain for himself that the other man was alright.

 

"I'm sorry!" Sebastian blurted, as soon as he saw Oliver and how he was walking. "I was trying to help you, not make things worse so you'd be hurt..." he said, in a guilty tone.

 

"This isn't your fault. I was upset with you because I was afraid for you... But what happened to me would have happened either way. I misjudged the target..." Oliver admitted.

 

"You aren't mad?" Sebastian had to ask.

 

Oliver gave him a crooked smile. "No. I'm not mad. And Koro has taken care of it, so..." He started to shrug, then thought better of it, stopping midway and wincing.

 

Slade led Oliver over to the couch, so they could all sit down. "As soon as we've all eaten, I think it'll be time for bed." His eye lingered over each of the younger men...observing and checking on them. He did that with Oliver all the time anyway. It took virtually no thought to add Sebastian into the mix.

 

Sebastian nodded. "It's late; I can make sandwiches for everyone..." he said, his concern for Oliver obvious.

 

"I... I could eat a sandwich," Oliver said hesitantly, after observing how Sebastian was looking at him and remembering that Slade wanted him to eat. He figured agreeing might make both men happy.

 

Slade nodded. "You want a hand?" he asked Sebastian, running his hand over Oliver's shoulder so his brother would know Slade was happy with his response.

 

"I think I've got it..." Sebastian grinned at Slade. "Shouldn't take more than ten minutes at most."

 

Oliver let himself relax slightly at the shoulder rub.

 

Slade smiled at him. "If you get stuck finding anything, just call out." He let his hand brush gently and affectionately over Sebastian's arm before settling back next to Oliver, a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

 

"Sure thing..." Sebastian agreed easily, disappearing into the kitchen to make their meal.

 

Oliver waited till he was out of earshot before looking at Slade. "What are you scheming, Koro?" he teased curiously.

 

Slade wrapped his arm around Oliver's shoulders, pulling his brother tightly against his side. "Not scheming so much as remembering something, kid," he commented.

 

"What's that, sir?" Oliver whispered softly, allowing himself to be submissive in his address toward his brother, even if he didn't let himself loosen up further.

 

Letting out a slow breath, Slade let his fingers slide down over Oliver's hip, giving a gentle, possessive squeeze. "I called him once. In the mayor's office. Said I was his father."

 

Oliver stiffened up at the words, but almost immediately slumped against Slade at the possessive touch. "Do you feel that way about him? For real?" he asked hesitantly.

 

"I think so," Slade admitted, still stroking and squeezing Oliver's hip gently and possessively. "Like how I always felt about you, even when the mirakuru turned my love and need for you into something dark and obsessive."

 

Oliver wrinkled his nose. "...Exactly like you feel for me?" he asked uncertainly, wondering if Slade wanted him to let go in front of the other man. And if he did, would Sebastian even want a relationship like that?

 

"No; like the mirakuru took how I felt for him and twisted it the same way it did to how I felt and feel about you," Slade said, sliding his hand under Oliver's pajama top to squeeze his bare hip. "That you're my brother is clear to _everyone_. The rest of our relationship? That's private and personal between us."

 

Oliver relaxed further, allowing himself to snuggle closer to Slade and sighing softly. "So... you view him like a son... like you view me as a brother. But what's between us isn't what will be between the two of you?" He looked up at his brother for clarification. He didn't think Sebastian had the same needs as he did; the other man hadn't seemed to, anyway. But if he did, Oliver figured he'd rather find out right away, since it might mean adjustments on his part. He had no intention of giving up what he and Slade had, so if he had to share, so be it. He was obviously relieved about Slade's words about their own relationship being private beyond everyone knowing they were brothers.

 

Slade nodded. "Exactly, kid. Our relationship is very unique. How I feel about you, outside of as my brother, doesn't fit with how I feel about anyone else." Nuzzling in close to Oliver, he whispered in his brother's ear, "You're the only one I tend to need to spank as something other than punishment."

 

Oliver let out a tiny chuff at the words, smiling and snuggling closer. "...As much as I need you to?" He whispered the question almost shyly.

 

Slade adjusted their position just enough that he could give Oliver's backside a firm pat, nearly a light swat, while keeping watch on the kitchen door to make sure Sebastian wasn't about to walk back in. "Yeah, kid."

 

Oliver sighed happily and sunk against Slade, trusting the older man to know when it was safe to give him the attention he always craved and when he needed to hold back. "...Love you, Koro..." He nuzzled into Slade, having to force himself to stay awake. His brother wanted him to eat, after all.

 

"I love you. So very much." Slade kissed Oliver's head, giving his brother's backside another gentle smack.

 

Oliver just continued to snuggle close, letting out a happy sigh whenever Slade's attention became more possessive and domineering.

 

Sebastian had finished making up the sandwiches, along with some fruit, and had put everything on a tray along with three water bottles and a bottle of pain medication he found sitting on the kitchen counter. He made certain to make enough noise before coming back in that, if Oliver and Slade were discussing something private, they could end the conversation without it becoming awkward. "I hope you're in the mood for turkey, because that's the only type of luncheon meat I found in the fridge..." he said, with a laugh.

 

"Turkey's good..." Oliver said with a slight slur, still trying to stay awake. He didn't even bother to sit up straight. If Sebastian was bothered by him cuddling his brother, then they would need to find out sooner than later.

 

Sebastian just smiled at the tableau in front of him, giving Slade a questioning look and mouthing, 'Is he okay?' when Oliver's attention had shifted to the food.

 

Slade nodded reassuringly to Sebastian, not letting go of his brother. He patted the sofa on the other side of him. "Come sit." He figured now was as good a time as any to let the other man know how Slade felt about him.

 

Sebastian's eyebrows rose slightly, but he carefully put the tray down in front of Slade, then sat where directed. "I didn't make a lot; I got the impression Oliver wasn't terribly hungry and since it's so late..." he said, as a way to break the sudden tension he felt. He wasn't certain what was going on, but he felt like something was about to happen that would change his life. It remained to be seen if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

Slade nodded, letting his hand rest gently on Sebastian's shoulder. His other arm was still wrapped around Oliver, cuddling his brother. "I couldn't help but think about when I called you at the mayor's office," he started out.

 

Sebastian blinked. "That was a long time ago. And I'd screwed up your plans and you were upset with me..." he said hesitantly. "...Did I do something else wrong?"

 

"No. You didn't do anything wrong," Slade said gently. "But it struck me just now...what I claimed to be...that's how I feel. For real."

 

Sebastian paused as he tried to recall exactly what was said that night. It was obvious when he finally realized what Slade was saying. "Really?" His voice was faint but hopeful.

 

Slade nodded. "The mirakuru twisted everything around, but that's still how I view you. Then and now." He kept eye contact with Sebastian, letting the other man see just how sincere he was.

 

Sebastian swallowed, then nodded. "Okay."

 

Oliver huffed slightly. "That's all you gotta say? 'Okay'?"

 

"Well..." Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "I don't know what else to say. I mean. What exactly do you want to do? I... I figure I kinda think of you as like a father, so it's not like I mind finding out that's how you view me..." He directed this to Slade. "But what does it mean in relation to everything else?"

 

Oliver grinned impishly. "For one thing, it means I'm your _uncle,_ so you _have_ to listen to me next time..." he teased, so that Slade would have time to decide how to answer.

 

"I'm not going to hide how I feel about you or pretend otherwise," Slade said, with open, frank honesty. "If I could make it official, I would...but if you feel the same way, then _everyone_ is gonna know that you're my kid. My son."

 

"I do... feel the same. I know why you can't make it official, but as long as everyone who matters knows..." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I don't hide or hold back when I love and care about someone. I think you know that about me by now." Slade wrapped his other arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "And I do love you, son."

 

Sebastian leaned into Slade. "Yeah. I know. I love you too... dad..." He smiled crookedly.

 

Oliver smiled at both men, before looking at his plate in surprise and then staring at theirs. "Well, I for one am glad that's been figured out. I've finished eating; surprisingly, since I didn't think I was hungry, so I'm just going to head back to bed while you two finish eating and figuring out details. If there are no objections?" He glanced at both men, but his gaze lingered on Slade, making it clear he was asking for permission.

 

Slade nodded, smiling affectionately at his brother. "You know where I am if you need me." Though he'd make sure to listen out anyway. Just in case.

 

"I do..." Oliver smiled before standing with a groan and shuffling his way back to the bedroom.

 

Sebastian frowned. "I hope I'm not causing problems staying here. I don't mind sleeping on the couch so that he doesn't have to give up his bed...."

 

"You don't have to worry," Slade replied reassuringly. "He'll be comfortable enough."

 

Sebastian nodded. "I guess I should probably get ready for bed myself, then. We can talk more in the morning... right?"

 

"Of course." Slade hugged him gently. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

 

"Not right now... I'm sure I'll have questions once I readjust to this new dynamic... but right now, I'm just happy knowing you want to be a dad to me...." Sebastian admitted.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't do a good enough job of keeping you safe before," Slade said softly. He hugged Sebastian a bit tighter. "You can make use of anything you want here in the apartment."

 

"Thanks..." Sebastian hugged Slade back tightly. "I'll clean up in here if you want to go check on Ollie... I know where to find everything and I'll be going to bed as soon as I'm done."

 

Slade kissed Sebastian's head. "I love you, son," he murmured, holding on a bit longer before loosening his hold.

 

"Love you too, dad..." Sebastian smiled before stepping away and carrying the empty dishes and water bottles back to the kitchen to clean or dispose of.

 

Slade headed to the bedroom, slipping inside without worrying about knocking.

 

Oliver was in bed, sheet pulled up to his neck, but a quick glance to the dresser would show that he'd removed the pajamas and folded them neatly. He gave Slade a crooked, tired smile. "Pain meds have finally kicked in..." he said, his voice sounding more relaxed.

 

"Good to know." Slade stepped over to the bed and sat down, wrapping his arms around Oliver. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

 

"I know you don't... it was my own fault, though. I should have talked with you before going... planned better... not been so insistent the others do things my way. Especially when we didn't have all the information. John would have stopped me or called you immediately if he'd known exactly how trained the guy was. But I didn't tell him. And I knew even less than I thought I knew... so if he'd had all the information I didn't tell him, plus what I didn't know? You would have been called before I could even leave..." Oliver gave an apologetic smile. "...Which is all to say that what happened was my own fault. So while I know you don't like seeing me in pain... it isn't completely undeserved...." Oliver sighed, his gaze falling to look toward his feet.

 

"No, kid. You being in pain isn't deserved." Slade pulled his brother in closer and tighter, stroking gently down Oliver's back, rubbing possessively and affectionately over Oliver's hips and backside.

 

Oliver relaxed, slumping against his brother and nuzzling Slade's shoulder. "Feels like I deserve it..." he said. His voice was quiet and accepting. The possessive affection was calming him and helping him to let go of the idea that he 'had it coming', so he wasn't arguing with Slade, just stating a fact of how he felt.

 

"I think we already decided that it's not you who decides what you deserve, kid," Slade murmured, kissing Oliver's head. "I love you so much, kid."

 

"Yessir..." Oliver whispered, nuzzling closer. "...You decide...." He was calm and accepting, easily giving in to his brother. He was home and they were alone in their room... he didn't have to be adult or in charge. He could give in completely and let Slade control everything.

 

Slade gave Oliver's backside a gentle pat, tugging him in closer and tighter, always mindful of his little brother's wounds.

 

Oliver let out a tiny little whimper, but it sounded relieved, not pained, and he pushed his bottom up slightly. "Need you to control, Koro..." he whispered.

 

Slade kissed Oliver's neck, giving his bottom a gentle swat and then rubbing where he'd swatted. "I've got you."

 

Oliver slanted his head, exposing his neck, and giving a tiny little yip at the swat before nuzzling against Slade. He'd been keeping a firm control over himself all day, through his mission and then while Sebastian was near. He didn't want to be in control any longer and knowing Slade had him and was taking over for him was a relief. He dropped quickly.

 

Slade kissed Oliver's neck again, giving another swat and rub, letting his other hand slide possessively over his brother's hip.

 

Oliver had dropped far enough down he wasn't capable of talking; or at least he wasn't capable of carrying on an adult conversation. "Koro..." He whimpered softly again, his voice sounding years younger and needier than it had even ten minutes before. He wasn't upset, far from it. It was obvious that he needed and wanted what was happening; needed and wanted Slade in control of him in all ways. He shivered at the possessiveness, groaning quietly before nuzzling against Slade again.

 

"Mine, kid," Slade whispered in his brother's ear. "Mine for _always_." He gave each thigh a light swat and then a gentle squeeze.

 

"Yours always and always..." Oliver repeated almost childishly, pushing his bottom up a bit more; as much as he could do without hurting his ribs further.

 

Slade delivered another couple of gentle swats and rubs and then carefully moved them both, so that he could sit on the bed and settle Oliver across his lap, making sure his brother's body was supported.

 

Oliver let out a happy little chirp at finding himself over his brother's lap. He loved being vulnerable to Slade. Loved that the older man could spank him or rub him however he wanted and Oliver couldn't do anything but take it.

 

Careful not to jostle or otherwise harm his brother, Slade began to stroke down over Oliver's back and down his legs, giving his bottom a couple of light smacks.

 

Oliver found himself relaxing more and more with each gentle stroke. The light smacks tingled and he liked that feeling. "...'ove you, Koro..." he whispered, slumping further so that Slade was more easily able to maneuver him or reach any part of his body.

 

"I love you, little brother," Slade whispered in return. "So very much so." He delivered some more light smacks and then paused to rub.

 

Oliver smiled, letting his eyes close as he focussed completely on his brother's hands and how they felt. He dropped further, entering into a hazy state where the only thing he noticed- the only thing he could notice- was Slade rubbing or swatting. Every bit of his attention was focused on where Slade's hands met his body, either soothing or stinging. If he hadn't been letting out tiny sounds of happiness, Slade could have thought he had fallen asleep.

 

As he continued touching and stroking, Slade talked softly to his brother; not really anything important, but telling Oliver how good he was and how much Slade loved him and wanted him. Reiterating just who it was Oliver belonged to.

 

Oliver didn't know why the words affected him the way they did. He felt so safe, protected and loved that it was overwhelming. In his highly vulnerable and completely submissive mindset, hearing how much be was wanted and belonged caused tears to form and begin falling down his face. His breathing was shaky and it was obvious he was crying when he whimpered, "Koro...."

 

Slade leaned down to embrace Oliver, wrapping his arms tightly around his little brother. "I love you," he whispered in his brother's ear. "So much. You're completely _mine_ , little brother."

 

"Yours..." Oliver repeated, as he relaxed in Slade's grip.

 

Slade let his hand run gently over the tattoo covering his little brother's back, that masked the brand so entirely. His other hand slid down to Oliver's backside, giving a few firm pats.

 

Oliver whimper-purred at the smacks. "Yours..." he repeated, again, needing the complete domination.

 

Slade gently swatted over Oliver's backside and then paused to rub before repeating the pattern.

 

Oliver was aware enough to ask, "Make it sting, Koro?"

 

Gently squeezing the nape of Oliver's neck with one hand, Slade began to deliver slightly harder smacks to his little brother's bottom.

 

Oliver let out a happy sigh, his body going slack. "Thank you, Koro..." he said. "You take care of me so good...."

 

"I'll _always_ take care of you, kid," Slade promised.

 

"I know..." Oliver began to shift as his bottom began to sting.

 

Slade swatted firmly for one circuit of swats and then paused to begin rubbing, drawing Oliver in tighter against his stomach.

 

Oliver couldn't describe how it felt to be so completely controlled... all he knew was that he never felt safer than when Slade took charge. "...Feels good, Koro," he slurred. If Slade hadn't had such a tight grip and they weren't in the middle of the bed, he could have easily slid off Slade's lap and onto the floor. His body was completely limp as he submitted to Slade's attention. He couldn't stop a yawn from escaping, though; as much as he wanted the attention, his body wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and gave another happy chirp at the sting. "...Want my bottom red for you..." he mumbled against the pillow he'd tugged under his head. "Want you to see how I'm yours, like I can feel I'm yours...."

 

"You need to sleep, little brother," Slade murmured, leaning over to kiss the nape of Oliver's neck. "I've got you. I love you. I won't _ever_ let you go," he promised.

 

"...Okay, Koro..." Oliver's voice was small and trusting. He was completely reliant on his brother. After being given permission, _told_ to sleep, it didn't take long at all for him to fall under, his breathing evening out and his body completely limp.

 

Slade held his brother in place for a bit longer, until he was sure Oliver was deeply enough asleep that he wouldn't wake, and then carefully moved them so that he could stretch out on the bed with Oliver, gathering his brother in close and tight.

 

***

 

The next morning, Sebastian was up before the other two men. He suspected Oliver needed sleep in order to heal; not that the other man would ever admit it, but Oliver had looked ragged the night before. Sebastian hoped Slade had talked some sense into their friend. Being up before everyone else enabled him to start breakfast for everyone.

 

Slade woke up as he heard Sebastian moving around, but didn't immediately get up, instead letting his fingers run through Oliver's hair.

 

Oliver woke up shortly after Slade began playing with his hair, but he didn't move. Instead, he lay there and enjoyed the sensation of being held close and being given affection. It didn't help that he felt a bit off; not sick, but not quite well either. He decided to keep that information to himself, though. If Slade thought there was even a _small_ chance that he was coming down with something, Oliver would find himself unable to do anything he normally did.

 

Slade gently ran his fingers down Oliver's back. "How are you feeling, kid?" he asked softly.

 

"I'm feeling better, Koro..." Oliver said, glancing up at his brother with a smile. It wasn't a lie. He _did_ feel much better than he did the day before. Even if he felt off.

 

"You up to heading through and having breakfast?" Slade ran his fingers over Oliver's hips.

 

Oliver really didn't feel like eating, but he doubted Slade would accept that as an answer, so he smiled again and snuggled close for a moment. "Yessir. I can eat..." he finally said.

 

Slade pressed a kiss to his head. "Do you want me to put the pajamas on you, or regular clothes?"

 

"What do _you_ want me to wear, Koro?" Oliver asked, obviously eager to please his brother.

 

"I'd rather you stay in pajamas, as I'm not planning on us leaving the apartment," Slade answered honestly.

 

Oliver snuggled. "Then I want to be dressed in pajamas..." Oliver said quietly. "Wanna be in what you want me in...."

 

"I love you." Slade stroked down over Oliver's hair and back before grabbing the pajamas, so he could put them on his little brother.

 

"I love you too, Koro..." Oliver whispered. He left himself pliant so that he could easily be dressed.

 

Slade also checked his brother's injuries, changing the bandages where he needed to, before finishing dressing Oliver in the pajamas.

 

Just the act of Slade dressing him had Oliver feeling very submissive and needy. He took a deep breath and tried to readjust his thinking so that he wouldn't act too childishly in front of Sebastian, then waited for Slade to lead him out of the bedroom.

 

Slade squeezed his hand. "I love you," he murmured. Then, "I figure we probably want to discuss some things before we talk to Sebastian...." He worded it that way to give Oliver a chance to start adjusting mentally before they left the bedroom.

 

Oliver nodded. "Yessir. What do we need to talk about? I... I know you want him to be your kid..." He tried not to sound jealous. Sebastian being Slade's kid wouldn't be the same as Oliver being his 'Kid'. For one thing, Oliver was his brother. Not a son. Even if Slade took care of him.

 

Slade let his hands rest gently on Oliver's hips. "How you react to me is different to how you react to everyone else, little brother. I want to make it clear that Sebastian is answerable to you as well."

 

Oliver blinked. "You mean outside of Arrow missions?" he asked hesitantly. He wouldn't have dreamed of telling John, or Floyd, or Felicity what to do outside of missions, or having them answer to him. Thea possibly; but now that Walter was back in the picture and she answered to him, he didn't even expect her to answer to him outside of missions.

 

"You're my brother, kid. In _every_ way that matters," Slade said. "Like you said...you'll be Sebastian's uncle now."

 

"So, if you aren't there, I've gotta make sure he stays safe and so he needs to listen to me..." Oliver continued, realizing the responsibility Slade was entrusting him with.

 

"If you're happy taking on that responsibility," Slade said. "I trust you with my new son, kid. I trust you with _everything_."

 

"I'd try and take care of him anyway..." Oliver gave his brother a crooked grin as he admitted it. "But it makes it easier knowing that, if you aren't there, you want me to."

 

Slade smiled. "I think you made that clear with what happened yesterday."

 

Oliver grinned sheepishly. "I don't think he was happy I put him against the wall..." he admitted. "Or swatted him." He paused. "He... he probably needs to know you handle me... or at least know enough that he doesn't get made uncomfortable when I inevitably screw up and get into trouble with you...."

 

"Anything Sebastian knows about our relationship is going to be entirely up to you, kid," Slade said reassuringly.

 

"I... I'm not sure what I want him to know right now..." Oliver said hesitantly. "...I just know that I'm more than likely going to push in front of him at some point and he'll figure things out. So, it might be better if we at least warn him a little...."

 

"We don't have to say anything, little brother," Slade said. "We can just see how things go and tell him if or when there becomes a real need."

 

"Yessir..." Oliver sounded relieved. "Diggle and Deadshot and Cisco and Wells didn't seem to mind when they found out. I hope I don't get so pushy again..." he said off-handedly, thinking about how he'd pushed for Slade to step in before. He'd much rather Slade step in when he pushed than not, but still....

 

"You push when you need to, little brother," Slade said. "And I'll respond how you need me to."

 

"I know, Koro..." Oliver smiled. "You've always taken care of me exactly how I need...." He thought back to the island and how Slade had known when he was pushing because he needed Slade to take over and when he was pushing because he needed to prove himself. Somehow, his brother had always known which it was and had responded accordingly.

 

"Because you're so important to me, little brother." Slade wrapped an arm around Oliver's waist, drawing him in close and tight and kissing his head. "And right now, I think it's food you need."

 

Oliver still didn't feel hungry, but he was feeling too relaxed and loved and cared about to argue with Slade about eating. Besides. He knew that, just because he didn't feel hungry, that didn't mean he didn't need to eat. "Okay, Koro..." he said obediently.

 

Slade wrapped his arm around Oliver's shoulders and guided his brother out of the bedroom, keeping him close.

 

Sebastian looked up as Slade and Oliver entered. "I hope you like eggs, toast and bacon..." he said with a smile, as he placed a platter containing all three on the dining table and then went back to gather plates and utensils.

 

"Sounds good, son," Slade said, with a warm smile, leading Oliver over to the table so they could sit.

 

Oliver carefully sat down, managing to hide a wince. "It does look good..." he admitted to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian relaxed at hearing both of them. "Great. Do you want water or juice?" he asked, as he put the plates and silverware down before turning to head back into the kitchen for drinks.

 

"Water is fine for me..." Oliver said quickly.

 

"For me too," Slade agreed. "Do you need a hand?"

 

"No... I've got it, thanks..." Sebastian smiled again and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Oliver blinked, then looked at Slade. "You get the idea he's trying to impress us?" he whispered.

 

"Just a little," Slade agreed, his voice just as low.

 

Oliver was about to say something else, but Sebastian came back into the room, carrying three bottles of water and three water goblets.

 

"Here you go..." Sebastian grinned, placing a goblet and a bottle of water by each plate before glancing at the table. "Is there anything else we need that isn't here?" he asked critically.

 

"I don't see anything missing..." Oliver quickly said.

 

"Me neither." Slade reached out and rested his hand on Sebastian's arm. "It looks great, son. All of it."

 

Sebastian let out a tiny sigh, then smiled. "Great..." He finally sat down himself. "I have to work today, but I don't have to be in the office until ten, so I thought it'd be nice to have breakfast together..." He explained why he'd cooked.

 

"It's a good idea," Slade agreed. "And a good time if you have thought of any questions you want to ask. Or anything you want to have clarified."

 

Sebastian waited for Oliver to begin putting some food on his plate, thinking, before saying, "Well... I know what happens if I do something dangerous that is deemed unnecessary. And now I know that I'm expected to let you know when I plan to do something that has potential to be dangerous... but is there anything else that might get me into trouble?"

 

Oliver finished putting just enough food on his plate that Slade wouldn't worry, then passed the platter to Slade.

 

Slade put some food on his own plate and then handed the platter to Sebastian, making sure his son took enough food as well as Oliver. "If I tell you not to do something, it's not without a very good reason. And if I'm not there, then you need to listen to Oliver and do what he says."

 

Sebastian blinked at that. "So... Oliver is in charge? Even though I'm not officially on Team Arrow?"

 

"Only when Slade isn't there... when Slade's there, he trumps me..." Oliver smiled crookedly.

 

"Oliver is my brother and the person I would trust over anyone else with the safety of my son," Slade said, completely honestly.

 

Sebastian nodded. "So... even if it isn't official, you'll be my uncle..." he commented.

 

"Yep..." Oliver didn't elaborate.

 

"Exactly," Slade said. "And how he handled things with you yesterday, I'm completely on board with."

 

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "He was only few minutes away from spanking me..." he said, confident that, had Oliver not been positive Slade was on his way, he might have.

 

"Try a few seconds..." Oliver snorted. "I knew Slade was coming, though. And I knew the police were coming. And I'm not keen on embarrassing people if it can be avoided."

 

Sebastian nodded. "But you will if the situation leaves you no choice..." he said that, as confident in his response as he had been about what Oliver might have done.

 

"Yeah. I learned from Koro after all. Sometimes things have to be handled immediately." Oliver smiled at Slade.

 

"When they need to be." Slade smiled back at Oliver. "The same goes for me, son," he continued to Sebastian. "I'll hold off on handling you in front of anyone so long as you give me the option to do so."

 

"Well, considering I don't plan on getting into trouble again where I need to be handled, that shouldn't be an issue..." Sebastian said.

 

Oliver looked down and took a bite of egg, trying to hide his grin at the certainty in Sebastian's voice.

 

"I'm very glad to hear that," Slade replied. "I'm not going to risk losing my son again."

 

"Yeah, well... if your son wasn't afraid of losing his uncle..." Sebastian gave Oliver a frown. "I know you're in charge on missions, but next time, I'm telling dad if you're about to go off and get yourself killed!"

 

Oliver winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well. That's what he wants you to do, so...."

 

"I'm going to do _everything_ to keep you _both_ safe," Slade declared firmly. "No matter what it takes."

 

"Okay, dad..." Sebastian smiled.

 

Oliver grinned crookedly. "I know, Koro...."

 

"Good." Slade glanced at both of them, making sure they were eating what was on their plates; doing the same himself.

 

The meal was pleasant and relaxing, but soon it was over, and Sebastian began to clean up. "I need to leave in ten minutes, but I'll call you when I get home tonight...." He smiled at Slade.

 

"You do that, son." Slade walked over to draw Sebastian into a tight embrace.

 

Sebastian smiled, giving a quick hug back. It didn't take much longer for him to finish cleaning. Soon, he had left, leaving Oliver propped up on the couch.

 

Oliver looked at Slade. "So, what now, Koro?" he asked. He wasn’t going to even attempt to leave the apartment.

 

Slade sat down next to Oliver, drawing his little brother onto his lap and pressing a kiss to his head. "I figured we'll be spending the whole day together, kid."

 

"So, you can keep an eye on me?" Oliver teased with a smile, before snuggling.

 

"That's an advantage," Slade agreed, wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist. "And keep you close. After being apart from you for so long, I can't get enough of being close to you."

 

Oliver swallowed and let his head rest on Slade's shoulder. "Don't get me wrong; I'm glad we're here now... with everyone else and able to live a mostly normal life... but sometimes I miss it being just us. Not that I didn't mess up just as much on the island when it _was_ just us... but when I messed up then, you handled it immediately and didn't feel the need to wait until we could be alone. I didn't feel the need to try and keep myself in check. It was a lot simpler sometimes...." Oliver's grin was almost a grimace. "I'm trying not to let other people affect things, but...."

 

Slade let his fingers run through Oliver's hair. "I miss it too, sometimes," he admitted quietly. "It was nice being just us, little brother. I know you quite often question your needs now more than you did on the island." He let his hand slide under the pajamas to squeeze his brother's bare hips.

 

"...For different reasons..." Oliver agreed reluctantly. "...Not because I don't think I should need anymore; you finally got me past that. Now I'm questioning if it's something that I should need all the time. Like _I do_. Especially when other people are around and wouldn't understand if they figured it out." Oliver swallowed. "The perfect day would be one where I'm draped over your lap nearly all the time so you can control and touch me however you wanted... and when I'm not, to be as close to you as possible till I could be over your lap again...." His whisper was hesitant.

 

Slade let his hands slide under the top, gently stroking Oliver's bare skin. "We've got most of the day just us, kid. Nothing to stop you being draped over my lap right now."

 

Oliver chuckled. "No... there's not... 'cept I want _you_ in control, so if it isn't something _you_ want, then... I really _don't_ want it? If that makes sense."

 

" _I_ want to be in control of you, kid," Slade murmured, kissing Oliver's cheek. "I need to be in control of you just as much as you need me to be in control of you." He let his hands slide over the pajamas, removing them from Oliver's body before he draped his brother over his lap.

 

Oliver immediately slumped, letting himself lie loose and pliant so Slade could move him or do whatever he felt necessary. "...I find that hard to believe... I need you _so_ much. But I'll trust you about it..." he whispered.

 

"I've never lied to you, little brother. And I never will," Slade promised, stroking his hands down Oliver's back and over his hips.

 

"I know, Koro. You've always told the truth. Even when I didn't want to hear it. I'm the one that's lied and hidden things..." Oliver sounded sad.

 

"Not just for the sake of it, kid. You've lied and hidden things for what you think are good reasons." Slade gently squeezed each of Oliver's thighs. "I love you and I need you, little brother. In a way I never needed anyone else."

 

"I need you too, Koro..." Oliver said quietly. He didn't comment on Slade's words on his reasons for lying and hiding things. That's what he'd been doing. He was grateful Slade understood his reasons, even if the older man had disagreed that he'd been right and had corrected him thoroughly about it. The fact Slade understood him helped immensely.

 

Slade gave his backside a gentle smack and then a light squeeze before he swatted again. "Nothing's changed about how important you are to me, little brother. Nothing and no one could _ever_ replace you."

 

"I... I hope you know I feel the same about you..." Oliver said, with a tiny hiss as the swats started a tingling sensation on his bottom.

 

"I love you, kid." Slade delivered a series of firm smacks and then paused to rub and stroke his brother's bottom.

 

"L... love you too, Koro..." Oliver's voice caught in his throat at the smacks and stroking. His stomach was filled with warmth and butterflies and he couldn't help but begin to squirm as the tingling turned into stinging.

 

"I've got you, little brother," Slade promised, delivering another series of smacks before he paused to rub, feeling how Oliver's bottom was beginning to warm up.

 

"You... you always do..." Oliver admitted with another tiny hiss, squirming at the swats, then pushing his backside up for rubbing. "...Feel shameless..." he said, with a tiny huff of laughter, but didn't stop seeking the attention.

 

"You don't need to worry about how you feel, kid." Slade rubbed Oliver's bottom a bit more and then began to swat, going a fraction harder and faster and focusing some swats to Oliver's sit spots and thighs.

 

"I... I'm not really worried now..." Oliver gasped at the harder, faster swats, then moaned softly. "...Just... Koro... I... I like this _too much_... _need_ it too much... it's... it's hard to process sometimes..." He threw his hands behind him, covering his backside without thinking. He didn't really want it to stop.

 

"It isn't 'too much', little brother," Slade replied. He grasped Oliver's hands, moving them out of the way, and delivered a couple of harder swats before he paused to gently rub and stroke his brother's bottom.

 

"...I... I want it all the time, Koro..." Oliver whispered in a tight, almost nervous voice. "...Whenever I'm stressed, I find myself needing you there. And if you _are_ there... I find myself wishing I could put myself over your knee so you could make my bottom red and sore... so I can focus on that instead of what is stressing me out..." he admitted, sounding ashamed. "Even if others are there, I sometimes wish I could do that, even though the thought of sharing that part of us with everyone makes me unhappy...."

 

"That's why we've got the safe-word in place, kid," Slade murmured, shifting Oliver forward enough for better access to his sit spots and thighs, giving a couple of harder smacks and then stroking the warmed skin. "So that you can tell me, and I can get you home where it's safe and we can be alone."

 

"Yessir..." Oliver sniffled, blinking back tears and tugging on his hands slightly to test Slade's grip. His legs fell open slightly so that his inner thighs were exposed and vulnerable. "...Can't always say it, though. Not when we're in the middle of something and don't have time for you to bring me home so you can tan my bottom...." He huffed out a slightly amused laugh, though it was clear it was something that bothered him.

 

"All you need to do is tell me the safe-word and let me figure out the rest." Slade squeezed his hands and gently swatted his inner thighs. He'd been completely honest when telling Oliver he needed to spank his little brother for reasons other than punishment. He delivered a firmer smack to each cheek before rubbing out the heat.

 

"Yessir..." Oliver's breathing was slightly ragged by this point and he was shifting and squirming without thought. Only Slade's tight grip held him in place. "...Feels good..." he admitted, almost shyly. "...You controlling me, controlling what is done to me... feels good...."

 

"It feels good to control you, kid. To decide what to do with you and to you." Slade delivered another series of firm smacks and then began to rub a bit more. When he started swatting again, he changed things up a bit; delivering one or two smacks before rubbing once more.

 

Oliver moaned again, slightly louder, his shifting slowing and becoming more of a vibration of his body. He wasn't trying to take control from Slade, but he couldn't stop himself from pushing his bottom up for more attention and whining softly.

 

Slade gently squeezed each thigh in turn and then delivered another couple of smacks to his little brother's backside, rubbing the now-pink skin. "This feels right, kid. Like this is the place you belong. Over my knee, getting your bottom warmed by your big brother."

 

"...Belong here with you... belong to you..." Oliver whimpered, sniffling before pressing his face against Slade's leg.

 

"You belong with me and to me," Slade confirmed. "That was true on the island and it's true here. I couldn't leave you, little brother. I came back to you and for you. Because of how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

 

Oliver let out a tiny sob at those words. "I love you too, Koro... so glad you came back to me... for me... was so lost without you... so lost...."

 

Slade leaned over, pressing a kiss to Oliver's back, where the tattoo covered up the brand that had caused them both so much pain. "You brought me back, little brother. You saved me. In more ways than one. You belong _to me_ and I will _never_ let you go."

 

"Promise? Promise always be yours... always belong to you... with you...." Oliver begged, obviously crying by now. His body was hyper-aware of every little touch and caress. Every kiss. He was on the edge of falling and only his need to listen for his brother's words kept him from letting go completely.

 

"I _promise_ , kid. Little brother. And you know I always keep my promises." Slade whispered the words against Oliver's skin. "I love you. I won't let you go."

 

Oliver somehow slumped further at those words. "... _Yours,_ Koro... _your_ little brother... _yours_... _your_ naughty brat... _your_ good boy..." He pushed his bottom up slightly again, his own words making him feel small and helpless beyond what the position caused him to feel. "... _Your_ brave warrior... _your_ fearful soldier... _your_ willing helper... _your_ little boy.... _your_ needy, _needy_..." His voice caught as his thoughts went over all the things he was and the fact that _all_ of those parts of him _belonged to Slade_.

 

" _Mine_ ," Slade agreed. "From the very first moment I found you on the island. When I first took my naughty little boy over my knee for his very first spanking. From then...now... _always_...you're _mine_ , little brother." He delivered a firm smack to Oliver's backside to emphasise each word, then paused to gently rub.

 

"... _You're mine_ too..." Oliver said, his voice certain, even if it sounded as if he was fast losing control of his ability to talk or think.

 

"I am," Slade agreed. "I'm yours just as much as you're mine."

 

"...Belong to each other..." Oliver slurred, squirming slightly and pushing his bottom up again, though it was more an instinctive movement. It was obvious Oliver had slipped over the edge and was falling fast.

 

Slade stroked his hands down over Oliver's sides and hips, pressing kisses to his brother's back, murmuring soft, soothing words of love and affection.

 

It didn't take long at all from that point. Oliver's body was completely limp, his breathing was slow and steady, but almost shallow. His responses became limited to tiny sighs, moans and whimpers depending on what Slade was doing at that moment. He wasn't capable of speech, only able to focus on what his brother was doing to him. He was completely submissive.

 

Slade kept his hands on Oliver, still talking softly and gently; still stroking and caressing his brother's body. "My good boy. I love you. My very good boy." He kept repeating some variation of those words.

 

Slade's soothing tone, words and caressing served to keep Oliver under. He was completely focused on his brother and unable to do anything but lie over Slade's lap, taking whatever was done. He wouldn't move out of position, even if Slade decided to turn his bottom scarlet. He wasn't able to move.

 

Slade kept his touches gentle but possessive, stroking and caressing his brother's body and talking softly and gently. He kept that up for a bit before he reached out to pick up a book and start reading it to begin bringing Oliver out.

 

It took a little time before the change in cadence in Slade's voice broke through the haze of Oliver's mind. But eventually, it did break through and the younger man began to focus on the words, slowly coming to. It took about thirty minutes before he was able to speak or move, though. Shifting slightly, noting that his skin felt highly sensitive where Slade had been claiming him, he whispered in a rough voice, "...Tingles, Koro...."

 

Slade gently rubbed his little brother's lower back. "In a good way, kid?"

 

"Yessir... really good..." Oliver smiled at Slade over his shoulder, looking a bit loopy. "Tingle reminds me you own me...."

 

Slade stroked the side of his little brother's face. "Good. I want to make sure you _never_ forget that."

 

"Never wanna forget..." Oliver said, with a wistful tone.

 

"I'll make sure you won't," Slade promised.

 

"Thank you..." Oliver whispered. He didn't move. Slade was still in charge.

 

Slade carefully moved Oliver so that his brother was cuddling on his lap, reaching out and picking up a blanket that he draped over Oliver to keep him warm.

 

Oliver snuggled close, accepting his brother's care. He wiggled slightly as his tender backside made contact with Slade's lap and sighed happily at the sting. He bit his lip. "Slade?" he asked hesitantly. His new position indicated he could talk, but he wanted permission.

 

"Yes, little brother?" Slade stroked the side of Oliver's face.

 

"Do you think it would bother Sebastian to find out you dominate me?" he whispered, nuzzling against Slade's shoulder.

 

"Honestly, kid, I don't think it would bother him to find out," Slade answered. "He's accepted an awful lot since returning. And he cares about you a great deal. He did back before, when I was driven by the mirakuru. He wanted to keep you safe."

 

Oliver bit his lip and fidgeted. The truth was, even if the thought of Sebastian finding out embarrassed him, the thought of Slade making it clear just exactly how much Oliver belonged to him, made him feel warm inside and nervously excited. Oliver wasn't a fool. He knew that Slade would love to have his new son move into the apartment with them so he could spend time with the other man. He hadn't offered, though. Maybe he hadn't offered because it seemed like Sebastian had his own life and apartment and didn't want that; but Oliver suspected if Slade offered, Sebastian would move in. But Slade wouldn't offer because he knew Oliver needed a space where Slade could take care of him and Oliver could let go of all responsibility and just submit. And Slade believed Oliver wouldn't or couldn't do so in front of anyone else. Because Oliver had believed he couldn't do so in front of anyone else. But Oliver had pushed for Slade to 'handle' him in front of John, Floyd, Cisco and Wells; and while he'd been slightly embarrassed, it had been more a relief that they knew. And while Slade swatting him in front of the four men was different than being over Slade's lap, bared and being spanked till his bottom was red... it was still Slade dominating him and showing him who was in charge and punishing naughtiness where someone else could see.

 

He didn't want Slade to feel like he had to hide his feelings or needs around Sebastian for Oliver's sake. If Oliver needed his brother to 'take care' of him, he knew Slade needed to 'take care' of him just as much. And if Slade felt that need but held back because Sebastian was present? That wasn't really _fair_. Slade was willing to give Oliver whatever he needed, _whenever_ he needed it. If Slade needed something, either to spank, or rub, or just pull Oliver over his lap and hold him in place... Oliver wanted him to feel free to do so. And he didn't want him to feel like he had to refrain because Sebastian was with them and he thought it would embarrass or make Oliver uncomfortable. The thing was... while he might initially be embarrassed or uncomfortable... Oliver thought maybe he _could_ handle Sebastian being there. He'd handled the other four men finding out without any undue stress. Sebastian was family now.

 

And if he were honest, part of his reluctance to be 'handled' in front of anyone else was because, on some level, he relished the thought of being handled in front of others; of Slade making it clear to everyone just who Oliver belonged to. And he had enough trouble reconciling his need without also having a need for it to be 'public'. And yes, there was the consideration that, if done in front of the wrong people it could make it difficult for Oliver to do his job as Arrow; but if John, Floyd, Cisco and Wells were safe and not the wrong people, surely Sebastian fit into the same category as one of the 'right' people to let know?

 

"We'd become really good friends then..." Oliver finally responded. "...S'why it hurt so much when I found out he was working for you." Oliver admitted, "I could handle what you did to me... I deserved that after what _I'd_ done to you. But I hadn't done anything to him. And I was positive the friendship had to be a lie on his part...." Oliver squirmed. "I don't believe that anymore... I trust him again..." he whispered uncertainly.

 

Slade ran his fingers through Oliver's hair, the thought crossing his mind that it had been nice when his brother had had longer hair; it had been easier to stroke and caress. His other hand gently squeezed the nape of Oliver's neck. "You need to stop thinking you deserved that, little brother," he whispered. "You didn't. You never did. It was a bad situation all round. But it's over now. The mirakuru isn't a driving force and I am _never_ going to let you go."

 

Pulling Oliver in closer and tighter, Slade continued, "I already knew how much Sebastian regretted hurting you. And I'm glad you feel able to trust him; that you believe he made mistakes but would never hurt you again."

 

"I try not to think I deserved it..." Oliver nuzzled against Slade's chest. "Most the time, I don't think that; I remember that it was the Mirakuru fueling things and that you never would choose to punish me in that way, even if I _did_ deserve to be..." he whispered. "I'm glad you and he reconnected. I think... I think he's really glad you want to be his dad..." he said hesitantly, not sure if he should tell Slade everything he'd just been thinking or not. Would it make the older man worry?

 

Slade let his fingers stroke against Oliver's head and down over his back. "I'll never stop trying to make up for what you suffered at my hands," he whispered. "I hurt Sebastian, too...it makes me relieved and happy that, like you, he's forgiven me and is willing to give me the chance to do right by him now."

 

"You'd like him to move in with us, wouldn't you?" Oliver finally decided to face the question head-on. Even if it meant he might end up confessing everything he'd been thinking. Although, if he was careful how he worded things, Slade might never ask and then it wouldn't have to come out.

 

"Kid...this is your safe space," Slade said softly. "This is the place you can let go and get what you need without worrying about anyone knowing. I would never want to take that from you."

 

"I know you wouldn't..." Oliver whispered, snuggling close. "But what about what you need?" He bit his lip, not sure how to word things the right way. Wondering if he'd end up confessing more than he intended but feeling that maybe it was better to confess and be embarrassed than risk Slade and Sebastian missing out on something they needed just because of Oliver. "It's not like others don't know..." he continued hesitantly. "...Pretty sure Cisco, Wells, John and Floyd know. Barry too. In fact, think maybe the only ones who haven't figured it out are the women...." He blushed faintly.

 

"It doesn't mean you should feel like you have to compromise," Slade murmured. "I don't want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with. And it's not been long since you accepted your needs and that it's not a bad thing to let me handle you," he continued, tightening his arms around his brother. "I don't want you to go back to hiding."

 

"I..." Oliver swallowed hard, looking up into Slade's face uncertainly. "...I'm not sure I'd be uncomfortable, anymore..." he admitted reluctantly. "Maybe the fir... first time if he found out, but part of me..." He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, his gaze dropping as he couldn't face Slade after nearly admitting what he'd just discovered about himself.

 

"What, kid?" Slade touched Oliver's cheek to gently encourage his brother to look at him, gently stroking Oliver's lip to pat away the blood he'd drawn.

 

"...Part of me thinks he _should_ know... _wants_ him to know... so that you don't have to hide things from him... so I don't have to pretend in front of him... and..." He blushed darkly. "...Part of me _liked_ when you swatted me in front of John and the others; showing you were in charge of me..." he whispered, leaving unsaid that he suspected he'd like Slade being controlling in front of Sebastian as well. Even if the controlling was _more_ than just a swat.

 

Slade let his fingers stroke gently over Oliver's hips. "Is it really something you think you might want, kid? You're not just saying it because you want to make me happy, or because you think it's what I want to hear?"

 

"I don't know anything for certain..." Oliver admitted. "...But I was thinking about how I didn't like the idea of you feeling like you had to hold back on what you needed because you were afraid of it embarrassing me. And I asked myself if it would really be all that bad if Sebastian knew. And then I had to ask myself how I'd feel if he actually watched. because I know when I'm feeling needy, I tend to push. And... and if he knew and you didn't feel like you had to refrain from doing anything in front of him... if you felt the need to take me over your knee and handle me because you needed it... you could... and the idea didn't upset me. It made my stomach feel funny, but not in a bad way. So... I think I'd be okay with it. And... maybe even like it, once I'd adjusted?" Oliver blushed as his voice squeaked out the last; he'd been saying all of the words with just one breath, needing to get it out before he lost his nerve. Otherwise, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to admit it. How did one admit to their dominating brother that the idea of said brother spanking them in front of the son/nephew felt right? Because he'd just discovered a need for Slade to dominate him in front of friends and family? If Slade didn't think he was odd before, surely he did now.

 

Slade leaned forward and kissed his brother's forehead. "I'm really glad you've felt able to tell me that, little brother," he whispered. "It would be good to have both of you close...my brother and my son. Both of you _mine_. But I'd never want to risk taking away your safe space. If you think that you'd be okay with it, would even like the idea, I'd like to keep both of you as close to me as it's possible to."

 

Oliver swallowed again and pressed closer, snuggling. "I think my safe place is you, Koro. But maybe... well if I'm being punished cuz I did something naughty... even if he knows, maybe not actually watching would help me. But if I'm not being punished and its cuz I need you to handle me... or you need to handle me... him watching would be fine, if he was okay with it."

 

Slade nodded, tightening his embrace a bit more. "When he calls later, we could invite him round. Discuss things with him. If you feel the need to demonstrate things a bit more physically, we could do that. But only what you feel comfortable with, kid."

 

"I... that would be good. To invite him over. I don’t know how I'd feel demonstrating, though. Do you think it would be good?" Oliver looked at Slade with all the trust he could put into a glance. He didn't know how he’d feel. But he was pretty certain that if Slade thought it was a good idea... or if Slade _wanted_ to demonstrate... he'd find himself _needing_ to demonstrate. His need to please and submit was greater than any reservations.

 

Slade stroked the side of Oliver's face. "We can just see how things go, kid. Go with what feels natural."

 

Oliver presses his face into Slade's hand. "Depends on Sebastian too. He... he may not be as accepting as..." He bit his lip again.

 

"We can see how things go," Slade promised.

 

"Yeah..." Oliver sighed and snuggled closer. Now that he'd 'confessed', he felt less anxious... but more clingy and needy.

 

Slade kissed his brother's forehead. "I love you, kid," he whispered.

 

"I love you too, Koro." Oliver swallowed, snuggling close. "You always give me what I need. I just want you to... to _take_ what _you_ need too. Even if you need at a different time than I do. I don’t’ want you to hold back because you worry I don't want something. Because what I want most is to be yours and for you to be happy...."

 

"Kid...I need _you_ ," Slade murmured. "Yes, I do need to dominate you; but you will _always_ be my priority. And when it's not okay for you, I don't have a problem with you letting me know."

 

"I know... and I will. I just want you to know that I'm okay with you taking over, even if I don't ask or push for it...." Oliver flushed.

 

"I know, kid." Slade stroked his thumb over Oliver's cheek. "You're my world, little brother."

 

"I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you, so..." Oliver smiled crookedly. He turned his head to kiss Slade's palm.

 

Slade's other arm wrapped securely and snugly around his little brother, stroking his hair and down over his back. "Mine," he whispered, a contented note to his voice.

 

"Yours..." Oliver agreed, his own contentment and happiness clear. "I like when you play with my hair... " he admitted, with a blush.

 

Slade smiled at that, gently threading his fingers through Oliver's hair. "I always liked doing that, kid. Back when we were on the island and you'd curl up in my lap so I could pet you."

 

"I was like a puppy..." Oliver couldn't stop the giggle that escaped.

 

Slade's smile grew wider at his brother's giggle, continuing to stroke Oliver's hair. "You still are, in some ways," he commented.

 

"Yeah. Well, we all know who my master is..." He grinned impishly, snuggling closer.

 

"And that won't _ever_ change," Slade promised, drawing his brother in closer. "No matter what happens."

 

"Thank you for that..." Oliver held tight. "With everything always in upheaval, it helps knowing I have you to lean on and keep me."

 

Slade pressed a kiss to his head. "I won't ever let you go, kid," he promised, his voice low. "Nothing will ever take me away from you. _I promise_."

 

"I'm counting on that. That's the thing that keeps me holding on sometimes..." Oliver whispered.

 

Slade tightened his embrace around his little brother. "No matter what happens, I won't _ever_ leave you," he promised.

 

Oliver nuzzled against his brother like the puppy he'd been comparing himself to. "Can... can I be the one to invite Sebastian over again?" He glanced up. "I could go over and ask him in person. So, he knows I'm alright with it. Maybe tell him just enough that..." He shrugged. "I mean... normally, I get home and stand in place until you've stripped me and checked me over for injuries. I... if we're not hiding things anymore... that's a good place to start...." He bit his lip uncertainly.

 

Slade smiled at his little brother, gently stroking Oliver's cheek. "I think those would both be very good ideas," he agreed.

 

Oliver smiled at Slade's approval, almost quivering like a puppy again at knowing his Koro was happy with him. "Good... he can pack some things so staying is easier. Until you can convince him to move in..." He put his head on his brother's shoulder and snuggled some more. "Until he calls... we can just spend time together. We don't often get to have a whole day to relax..." He sighed, knowing it was his job and 'extra-curricular activities' that tended to prevent it.

 

Slade kissed the top of his head and snuggled close. "Spending the day with you would make me very happy, little brother," he whispered.

 

"Makes me happy too..." Oliver agreed, in a cheerful voice.

 

"Good." Smiling, Slade resumed stroking his fingers through Oliver's hair. "I can cuddle and keep you close for the whole day."

 

Oliver relaxed in his brothers arms quietly. He was content to do whatever Slade wanted.

 

***

 

Slade answered the phone as soon as it began ringing. His smile was obvious when he answered. "Hey, Sebastian. Would you like to come by tonight? Oliver wanted to come and meet you."

 

Sebastian blinked, smiling at the invite, but confused all the same. "He wants to come meet me? I can just drive over...."

 

"He'd like to come and meet you, son. If you're okay with that," Slade said.

 

"Yeah... of course. If he _really_ wants to come over, that's great... _better_ than great... maybe he _really has_ forgiven me... " Sebastian winced as the last hopeful words slipped out. "I'm not going anywhere. He can come whenever he's ready.... thanks, dad...."

 

"He wants to come see you, son. And he has," Slade promised. "I love you and I will see you soon." He touched Oliver's head, stroking his fingers through his little brother's hair.

 

"Love you too. See you soon, dad..." Sebastian said, before hanging up.

 

Oliver pressed his head into Slade's hand. "He's okay with my coming over?" He smiled hesitantly.

 

Slade nodded, brushing his thumb over Oliver's cheek. "I think he's still been worried you haven't forgiven him."

 

Oliver looked down, shame clear on his face. "I made things really hard for him..." he admitted.

 

"You two are making things better between you." Slade squeezed him gently. "He's happy that you're heading over there."

 

"Guess I should head over now then... " Oliver smiled, then stood.

 

"I love you." Slade reached out and squeezed his hand. "If you need me, all you need to do is call."

 

"I know, Koro." Oliver squeezed his hand before glancing around. "Gonna go get dressed now..." He laughed.

 

"That would probably be a good idea," Slade agreed. "While you're getting Sebastian, I'll start making dinner."

 

"Sounds good!" Oliver quickly disappeared into Slade's room to get dressed. All of his clothing had migrated there when it became obvious Oliver was sleeping there permanently. As soon as he was dressed, he headed to his car and drove to Sebastian's place.

 

Sebastian opened the door before he even knocked. "Was looking out the window and saw you arrive..." he admitted sheepishly. "I'm packing a bag. I got the impression you all want me to stay over?" His voice was uncertain as he glanced at Oliver.

 

"We do. In fact, unless you have a really good reason not to... we'd like you to move in. Give us a chance to bond more as a family..." Oliver wasted no time in jumping in with both feet to convince his nephew to move.

 

"There's only two rooms..." Sebastian shook his head. "I won't push you out of yours."

 

"My room is with Slade." Oliver said. At Sebastian's shocked look, he quickly continued, "It's not like that. We aren't lovers... but Slade _is_ my dominant..." Oliver was honest.

 

Sebastian blinked. "That doesn't surprise me as much as I think it should."

 

Oliver smiled crookedly. "I wanted you to know. If you do move in, we don't intend to hide what we are to each other and... well, you need to be aware. From the moment I step into the apartment, Slade is in charge.... and well.... he doesn't like barriers, for one thing...."

 

Sebastian paused. "Do I need to get used to you flashing me?" he teased.

 

Oliver's blush was the only confirmation needed.

 

"Thanks for the warning." Sebastian smiled. "The fact you want me to move in... interject myself into the life you built... I guess you really _have_ forgiven me...."

 

"Yeah. And I want you to move in as much as Slade does. _We_ were good friends. And now you're family. So..." Oliver seemed uncertain for the first time since arriving. "If you can handle Slade’s and my reality...."

 

"I think I can. And I'd like to at least give it a chance. Living as a family. If you are serious about it, I'll pack a bag. Drive over behind you. If it works, I'll move the rest of my stuff later and let the apartment go..." Sebastian nodded.

 

"I'll wait for you. You can follow me..." Oliver agreed.

 

***

 

An hour later. Sebastian had packed enough for two weeks, loaded his car and followed Oliver back.

 

Oliver had helped him carry his bags up. Once they were in the apartment, door closed behind them, he'd stood to the side, giving Slade time to greet his son and lead him to what would be his room. He stayed there, waiting for Slade to either give him instructions or take care of him himself.

 

Slade had the food cooking in the oven when his brother and son arrived. He left the kitchen to give them both a tight hug, murmuring softly to Oliver, "Let me get Sebastian settled in and then I'll take care of you." He gently squeezed the nape of his brother's neck and then turned to help Sebastian with his bags into the bedroom.

 

Oliver smiled, staying where he stood. He hadn't been told to move, after all.

 

Sebastian eyed his uncle curiously but didn't say anything. He expected this was part of what Oliver had warned him about.

 

Slade helped Sebastian with the bags into the room. "Oliver tell you that we want you to move in here permanently?" he asked his son.

 

"Yeah. He also, uh, warned me about the two of you. In case it made me uncomfortable. Said he hoped I'd at least stay a week and see how I felt before I decided." Sebastian smiled. "I'm not as surprised as I think I should be, so I think I must have suspected on some level."

 

"We have quite a unique relationship," Slade agreed. "We'll act in whatever way we would normally; and if you have any questions, you're more than welcome to ask."

 

"I'll keep that in mind. Though I might be reluctant at first. It... it seems that what is between you is highly personal. The fact you want me to live here anyway and Oliver is willing to have me see... I don't want to intrude any more than I already will be." Sebastian smiled to take any sting out of his words, not wanting Slade to worry.

 

"You won't intrude, son," Slade said seriously. "If Oliver was uncomfortable with you being here, he wouldn't have asked...or volunteered to come and talk to you himself."

 

"Oliver asked for me to be here? Volunteered to get me?" Sebastian blinked in surprise. He'd thought it had been Slade that wanted him and sent Oliver to get him; and Oliver had just been agreeable. Not that it was Oliver's idea.

 

"I want you here," Slade said honestly. "But it was Oliver who raised you moving in here with me. Not the other way round."

 

Sebastian paused. "He wanted me to move in because he wants you happy... but... the fact he was willing to move past what I did and give me a chance. The fact he's willing to let me into this part of your lives when it makes him so vulnerable. I won't make the same mistakes I made before. I won't break either of your trust. You won't regret this..." he promised fervently.

 

"I know." Slade wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a tight hug. "You aren't the only one to make mistakes, son. To do things that you regret. But you're here, with me and Oliver, now. You're wanted and needed and loved."

 

Sebastian hugged back just as tightly for a few moments before stepping back and looking toward the door. "It's really quiet out there. I knew Oliver was a ninja, but even at home?" he teased lightly. "I hope the two of you don't expect me to be as quiet as both of you. Cuz it ain't happening."

 

"It's your home, too, son," Slade commented. "You act in whatever way you need to." He wrapped his arm around Sebastian's shoulders to guide his son back through to the main room.

 

"I will. But... teaching me how to be quiet might not be a bad idea. Just in case..." Sebastian smiled as he leaned against his newly acquired father. He blinked when they walked back into the main room and he noticed Oliver hadn't moved an inch from where they'd left him after arriving. He darted a glance at Slade, quickly surmising that this was likely part of what Oliver had told him about and refraining from asking. He didn't want Oliver to feel uncomfortable or regret his decision to trust Sebastian with this part of their lives, so unless Slade or Oliver encouraged questions, he'd keep them to himself until things settled a bit more and Oliver wouldn't be embarrassed.

 

Oliver gave his brother and nephew a crooked smile. "All settled in?" he asked softly.

 

Slade nodded, giving Sebastian a final squeeze before he walked over to his brother. It was still natural to reach out and begin stripping Oliver of his clothes; there wasn't even a trace of embarrassment about having his son witness this.

 

Oliver blushed faintly as Slade began to undress him in front of Sebastian, but he'd prepared himself mentally for this while they were in the other room and he didn't pull away or try to cover himself. He kept his eyes either on the floor or on Slade the entire time, which was what he _normally_ did, acting as if Sebastian being there wasn't unusual in the least. As far as he was concerned, it needed to become the usual; because the alternative was for Sebastian to not live in the same apartment (which would disappoint his Koro and his nephew, he suspected), or to give up this part of his and Slade's relationship (and he needed it too much to give it up easily).

 

Sebastian swallowed, but knowing that it might make Oliver feel nervous or ashamed if he made a point of not watching, or left the room, he stayed in place and watched quietly as his uncle was taken care of. He wasn't certain what to think or feel about it, to be honest. But it was obvious that both Oliver and Slade were comfortable with each other and what was occurring, and he supposed that was all that mattered. It wasn't like either of them expected him to dominate Oliver. Or expected him to be dominated by the other man. And he figured once everything was out in the open with him having witnessed it enough times that Oliver and Slade felt comfortable that he knew... he could make himself scarce for the more involved aspects of their relationship.

 

Slade touched and stroked Oliver repeatedly and reassuringly, kissing his brother's forehead and stroking his cheek, before whispering in his ear, "I love you and I'm _so proud_ of you, kid." Once Oliver was fully naked, Slade led him over to the couch, sitting down and settling his brother onto his lap, comfortably and securely.

 

Oliver flushed darker at the praise, but it was obvious the words made him happy. He obediently went where Slade led and sat on his brother's lap, letting his head rest on Slade's shoulder before darting a glance toward Sebastian.

 

Sebastian swallowed again, waiting quietly for everything to unfold in front of him. Once it was clear that Oliver was situated where Slade wanted and they weren't going to move, he walked over to the chair opposite the couch and sat down, giving them both a crooked smile. "I... I don't know if this was what you were hoping for, but that didn't bother me. It actually made me feel good to see it..." he admitted cautiously.

 

Slade smiled at his son, wrapping his arms possessively around Oliver's waist and settling his brother back against him. "It's normal to do this. Particularly after a mission, when Oliver doesn't have to be switched on and in charge."

 

"You carry a lot of responsibility in missions..." Sebastian acknowledged. "You're lucky you have dad to come home to and lean on..." he said affirmatively.

 

"Don't I know it..." Oliver said quietly, nuzzling against Slade's shoulder.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I... I may not understand it completely, but it's obviously good for both of you, so... thank you for wanting me around. Not thinking I'd be a third wheel. I appreciate it...."

 

"I want you," Slade said quietly. "Didn't realise it straight away when you came back, but it didn't take me long. Just like it didn't take me long to realise I wanted Oliver."

 

Oliver grinned. "Koro has a big heart. Plenty of room for both of us and everyone else he's decided is family..." he whispered, thinking of Lance and the others.

 

"I want both of you. I've known it for forever. I'm just glad you could forgive me so that it's possible for me to be here..." Sebastian sighed softly.

 

"You paid for what you did to me. And... I haven't always been fair to you either and you forgave me, so I think we're even..." Oliver said sternly, a slight hint of his personality when he was outside the apartment and 'Arrow' leaking through. Then he was snuggling against Slade and the assertive, bossy tone was gone as he began to settle into his submission.

 

Slade wrapped his arm securely around Oliver's waist, letting it settle against his brother's stomach, and then reached over to gently squeeze Sebastian's knee. "Like I told you before. You're not the only one to make mistakes. You don't need to keep feeling guilty, son."

 

"I'll try not to..." Sebastian nodded, then smiled brightly. "Being here helps. What do you usually do in the evenings? After dinner, I mean?"

 

"Sometimes we watch TV. Sometimes we read. Sometimes we play a game or just talk. Sometimes we're busy getting ready for the next day... Pretty much things any other family does..." Oliver glanced at Slade to see if he'd forgotten anything.

 

Slade nodded. "We spar, sometimes. Especially if one or both of us need to let off steam."

 

"Oh! Maybe I can spar with you. I'm sure there is a lot I need to learn and who better to learn it from...?" Sebastian grinned.

 

Oliver nodded. "I think that'd be great. We spar with John and Floyd, too... it can never hurt to learn from a lot of different people...."

 

Slade smiled at that. "I think it would be a very good idea," he agreed. He didn't point out that sometimes sparring with just him and Oliver tended towards a more domineering workout; Sebastian would likely see that.

 

"So... I know Oliver said something about dinner tonight..." Sebastian hinted, then blushed as his stomach growled.

 

Oliver laughed softly.

 

"It should be just about ready," Slade agreed. He helped Oliver to stand, his hand lingering on his little brother's waist. "I'll plate up the food, if you want to get drinks ready."

 

"Sure thing!" Sebastian quickly stood and moved into the kitchen to get the glasses. He was already familiar with the layout having stayed the night before.

 

Oliver watched as Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen, then grinned at his brother and leaned into him. "He didn't mind..." he said in a relieved whisper. It was one thing to warn Sebastian what was going on. It was another for the other man to be witness to it.

 

Slade gently squeezed Oliver's waist. "He didn't," he agreed, his own voice relieved. He moved them into the kitchen, so he could start plating up the food.

 

Oliver moved to the side. Slade never liked him getting too close to the stove when he was naked, which normally meant Oliver didn't cook. If Oliver was planning to cook for the two of them, Slade would usually dress him again first. Oliver would usually get the drinks, but Sebastian was taking care of that, so he was left without a job for the moment. He wrinkled his nose as a feeling of uselessness struck him.

 

Sebastian noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

 

"I'm not helping..." Oliver genuinely sounded confused at that fact.

 

"You can carry one of the plates through," Slade suggested, as he finished plating up the food.

 

Oliver looked comically relieved to have been given a task and he took two of the plates to carry through, Sebastian's soft chuckle following him. "I heard that!" he called back good-naturedly.

 

Sebastian shook his head as he watched Oliver leave with two of the plates, gathering up the drinks he had poured and following him out.

 

Slade carried through the remaining plate and, once everything was set on the table, he sat and gently drew Oliver down onto his lap, securing his brother there as easily and naturally as he always did.

 

Sebastian only watched long enough to be certain that everyone had everything. No sense in Slade having to get up again- and shifting Oliver- if Sebastian was able to take care of it, after all. As soon as he was satisfied, they had everything needed, he began to eat. "This is really good, dad...." He smiled.

 

Oliver blinked and just stared at Sebastian, his lack of response surprising him (although he was beginning to realize Sebastian really was okay with how he related to Slade). Then he grinned crookedly, a fond look growing on his face. "Koro is really good. I would have starved numerous times if I'd had to rely on my own cooking..." He laughed softly.

 

"I had plenty of practice. And an extra mouth to feed I needed to take care of." Slade ran his fingers gently over Oliver's stomach and then began to feed his brother, just like he normally did.

 

Sebastian smiled at the words and the action, continuing to eat.

 

Oliver's stomach quivered at the touch and he leaned back into Slade, making certain Slade could reach the food easily and feed himself too. He opened his mouth obediently as Slade fed him, his emotions slowly dropping further as he began to feel more childish and vulnerable the longer Slade took care of him.

 

Slade fed both himself and his little brother, stroking his fingers over Oliver's stomach and chest in a way that was completely natural.

 

Sebastian made small talk with the other men, but by the end of the meal, it was mainly with Slade. It was obvious Oliver was struggling, as his conversation had slowly dwindled from coherent adult sentences to more immature short phrases or words. He'd watched as the other man's body began to gravitate toward Slade on an almost instinctual level and it was obvious that Slade's constant touching and stroking was affecting him. Oliver looked flushed and his breathing was shallow; Sebastian could tell he was just short of becoming aroused. He could only suppose that the lack of arousal was because if Oliver's body instinctively gravitated to Slade, it also instinctively knew that the touches weren't sexual. It amazed him how in tune Oliver seemed to be with Slade and he was reluctant to say anything that might disturb the ebb and flow of what he was witnessing. So, he didn't say anything. He just quietly stood and began to clear the table when everyone was finished eating, taking the dirty plates and utensils back into the kitchen and beginning to wash.

 

Oliver was dimly aware when Sebastian stood and tried to focus so that he could get up and help. He didn't understand how he had fallen as far as he had just by sitting on Slade's lap and being fed. They'd done that numerous times and normally, all it did was make Oliver a bit more pliant and submissive. He'd never begun to drop from the action. It was confusing.

 

"It's okay, kid," Slade whispered into Oliver's ear, stroking his little brother's stomach and down over his chest. He carefully stood them both from the chair and walked to the couch, settling down and moving Oliver onto him, hands grasping his brother's hips firmly and possessively.

 

Oliver whimpered softly, the confusion clear on his face, but he trusted Slade, so when his brother said it was okay and led him to the couch, Oliver didn't fight it. He gave in and pressed as close to the older man as possible, feeling safer the closer and more tightly held he was.

 

It didn't take Sebastian long to clean up and he came back out into the living room, noting how clingy Oliver was. "He okay?" he whispered, not sure if talking was a good idea or not, but worried enough to risk it.

 

Slade nodded. "Just a bit overwhelmed," he murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around Oliver's body; touching and stroking gently; squeezing possessively.

 

Sebastian bit his lip and leaned forward, still watching. "If my being here is making it hard for him, I can go into my bedroom for a bit..." he started to say, only to have Oliver begin to squirm and whimper, shaking his head like a child. "...Or not." He sighed and leaned back into his chair, relaxing and just watched as his father 'handled' his uncle.

 

Slade gently squeezed Oliver's thigh. "It's okay, kid," he murmured, then looked at his son. "It's new territory. Being this open around someone else."

 

"Yeah... new for me too. Watching someone I know is so strong allowing themselves to become so vulnerable...willingly. He's never indicated..." He shrugged faintly, not sure this was something he should be asking Slade. Maybe it would be better to wait until Oliver was back in control of his emotions. But then again, Slade was the one in charge, so he doubted Oliver would mind him asking his father.

 

Slade tightened his arm around Oliver's waist. "We have a very unique relationship," he commented. "I'm not sure there's even a word that exists for what this is. But it's something that we both need."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. I can see that he needs it..." Oliver had relaxed once Sebastian had sat back and he was now snuggling against Slade, face hidden against the older man's shoulder.

 

Slade ran his fingers through Oliver's hair and down his little brother's back. "You're the only other person able to see him like this, son," he commented, leaving unsaid that it was a huge demonstration of trust.

 

Sebastian nodded. "He... he doesn't ever start to fall when you aren't around, does he? I mean. As far as I can tell, it is completely dependent on you; he doesn't react to anyone else like this... so..." There was an obvious question he was attempting to formulate but didn't know how to ask.

 

"It's just me," Slade replied. "He doesn't have to be the strong one and 'on' with me. He can let go of the responsibility and strain he always carries with him."

 

Sebastian looked relieved at that. "So, I don't need to keep you on speed dial in case something knocks him for a loop and he 'falls' when out on a mission..." He swallowed. "...Because you're the only one that draws that reaction from him."

 

Slade nodded. "Exactly. And I know which actions will cause him to drop, so when we're in public and he has to stay in control, I tend to avoid doing those. Though I won't ever hold back on being affectionate or caring about him."

 

Sebastian nodded again, smiling. "Only reiterating what I learned the hard way. If he's being stubborn about doing something, I think is extremely dangerous, I call you instead of trying to help him on my own..." He snorted softly, reaching back and rubbing at the memory.

 

"That's exactly what you do, son," Slade replied. "I'm not going to lose _either_ of you."

 

Oliver was aware enough to know they were talking about him and what they were talking about, even if he wasn't aware enough to contribute to the conversation. His response to Slade's words was to whine softly, nuzzle his brother's shoulder...and shift so that his back and bottom were more easily accessible, almost an apology for worrying his brother and acknowledging Slade's ownership of him and making it easier for Slade to correct him if the older man felt it necessary. He _hated_ worrying his brother.

 

Sebastian blinked at the movement but took it in stride.

 

Slade let his hand slide down Oliver's back and over his bottom, giving a gentle rub and squeeze almost subconsciously.

 

"So... while we're here... are there any questions you have for me?" Sebastian said, his eyes watching as Slade rubbed and squeezed, feeling oddly happy at the sight.

 

Slade considered the question, his hand idly rubbing and stroking over Oliver's backside, giving a couple of gentle pats. "Is there anything you need?" he asked his son.

 

Sebastian wrinkled his nose thoughtfully as he watched his father pat. "Like what?" he asked, his eyes darting up to look into Slade's eyes curiously. "I don't need any material items. I'll probably need to sell some of my things when I move in...."

 

Oliver sighed happily, wriggling so his bottom was even more exposed, listening quietly to the conversation. He didn't need to talk. He could just listen.

 

"Not necessarily material items," Slade answered. "But anything to make you feel happier. More secure." He continued to slide his hand over Oliver's backside, squeezing and patting.

 

Sebastian shook his head, letting his eyes fall to watch what his father was doing again, noting how Oliver's skin was turning a light pink color. He looked back up again. "I can't think of anything right now. To be honest, I'm just so happily surprised that you want me to live with you and that Oliver is okay with that, that... well, that will hold me for a long time, I think. But if I need anything, I'll be sure to let you know." He smiled crookedly.

 

"Good," Slade replied. "I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me anything, son." He was still gently squeezing and rubbing Oliver's bottom, but was now letting the pats become light swats.

 

Sebastian swallowed at the signs that Slade was swatting, the light pink becoming darker. He didn't fully understand Oliver's need- couldn't ever imagine _he'd_ want something like that- but he was happy that Slade was able to provide it for his friend. The fact that Oliver was providing for Slade just as much made it even better, as far as he could see. "If I feel comfortable enough to sit here while you spank my best friend in front of me... I think I'll be comfortable enough to tell you anything else..." he said lightly, though his eyes were serious.

 

"I'm glad to hear it." Slade's tone was serious. He interspersed rubs and squeezes with swatting his brother's backside, keeping as much of his attention on Oliver as he was on Sebastian, always alert to his brother's needs.

 

Oliver sighed again, happily, turning his face enough to glance at Sebastian through bleary eyes. The smile he gave his friend was a bit loopy but accepting.

 

Seeing the acceptance in Oliver's smile let Sebastian relax fully. Figuring that Oliver being so open with his needs meant he wouldn't mind Sebastian being open with both of them as well, he said quietly to his father, "You've painted his backside a really pretty rose shade.... I'd ask if it hurt, but somehow, I think that's part of what he needs...."

 

Slade's own smile was gentle, reassuring, open. "He's not in trouble. I'm not disappointed or upset. So, it's different." He rubbed gently, feeling the heat, then gave a slightly harder smack.

 

Oliver hissed softly, pushing his bottom up for more, a happy whine escaping. He blinked his eyes and looked at Sebastian again. His eyes were glassy, obviously close to spilling tears, and if it weren't for the contented smile on his face, Sebastian might have had a hard time believing Slade's words, but the look was pure contentment.

 

"Yeah... I can see he wants it..." Sebastian smiled at Oliver, letting his own contentment and happiness show to the other man before letting his eyes fall back to watching Slade spank. "...And you want it too?" he couldn't help but ask.

 

"It fulfils a need we both have," Slade answered, giving another rub and then another harder smack before rubbing again.

 

"And it doesn't bother you that I'm watching? This is so personal for both of you... I'm just... overwhelmed that you'd let me watch..." Sebastian admitted, a hint of wonder in his tone. His eyes never left watching, taking note as the shade darkened more and more. He could tell that it was going to reach a point soon where Oliver would be feeling the spanking long after Slade had stopped. Glancing back up into his best friend's eyes, he could tell that's what Oliver _wanted_. He didn't fully understand that need, but he couldn't find anything wrong with it. Not knowing how protective Slade was and how much they loved each other. Oliver was safe. That was enough to destroy any reservations he might have had.

 

"You're part of our family. Important to both of us," Slade said honestly. "We trust you and want you to feel comfortable here...to stay here and live with us. It's what both of us want."

 

"And that meant no hiding..." Sebastian acknowledged. "Thank you. For trusting me so much..." His voice caught and he swallowed.

 

Slade reached out and squeezed his knee once more. "You're part of our family now, son."

 

"Yeah. I know. That doesn’t mean you had to share this with me." Sebastian glanced back down toward Oliver's backside, noting it was cherry red by this point and his friend had started huffing out tiny moans and squirming.

 

Oliver was at the edge of awareness. Still able to hear Sebastian, even if it was difficult to verbally respond... but just barely. It took several seconds for the words to penetrate and when they did, the whine he emitted was pathetic. It was obvious he didn't like Sebastian saying that, though it wasn't entirely clear why.

 

Sebastian winced. "I'll have to talk to him when he's more lucid and find out why I just upset him...." he whispered.

 

"We want you, son," Slade reiterated. He kept his one hand on Sebastian's knee, even while his other continued to give his little brother attention.

 

Sebastian nodded, relaxing back into his chair and just alternating watching Slade's face, Oliver's face and Slade's hand methodically coloring Oliver's backside. He wasn't certain what he'd expected, exactly... maybe to feel uncomfortable. But he didn't feel uncomfortable. And, to his surprise, the longer he watched, the more at ease he felt. It felt natural and, despite what was occurring, it also felt peaceful and he found himself not exactly enjoying watching his uncle be spanked but contented and almost satisfied. Seeing his uncle being taken care of in the way _he_ needed enabled Sebastian to believe that he would receive whatever he needed himself (no matter what it was) and the fact he was allowed to watch let him believe that he'd be allowed to contribute if they ever needed anything from him. It felt good.

 

Oliver was aware enough to know Sebastian was still watching, and it didn't bother him. He pushed his bottom out a little bit more and pressed his face more firmly against Slade's shoulder, both snuggling and asking for more attention at the same time. He could feel the sting, almost burn, of his bottom and he knew Sebastian could see the results and both served to make him feel warm inside and needy and clingy. He was surprised at how glad he was that they had invited Sebastian into this part of their life so that they wouldn't have to hide. He couldn't voice any of that, though. It was enough to focus on the sensations of the spanking and the sensations of being watched.

 

Slade wrapped his arm a fraction tighter around Oliver's waist, cuddling his brother tightly to himself as he continued to swat, stroke and squeeze his brother's bottom. At the same time, he kept a careful watch over Oliver's reactions; making sure he knew when he needed to stop and start to bring Oliver out.

 

Sebastian lost track of time as he watched Slade handle Oliver and couldn't help but squirm slightly as the cherry red became an angry scarlet. The only thing keeping him from saying something, worried that maybe both of them had got so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't realize how painful it had to be, was the almost blissed look on Oliver's face. The other man had tears running down his face, but he _was smiling_ , and the whines and whimpers weren't from distress.

 

Eventually, though, Oliver reached the point where it either needed to stop or he needed to be pushed completely over. "...Koro..." His voice cracked as he whimpered again; only this time, it sounded slightly frightened. Oliver felt himself at the edge of losing complete control and while he'd done that before, he wasn't sure if it was okay to do so now.

 

"I've got you, kid," Slade murmured, tightening his arms a fraction around Oliver. "You're safe here." He let his hand rest on his brother's lower back, stroking and almost petting reassuringly.

 

Oliver closed his eyes tight, the tears that he hadn't even realized he'd been crying beginning to stream down his face. He needed Slade to figure out what was best for him and then somehow let him know so he could obey. He needed Slade to take it all out of his hands and make the decision, because Oliver was afraid to let go without permission... didn't know if letting go was a good idea... but he was too far gone to pull himself back... didn't know if he _could_ pull himself back. Everything was fuzzy and not quite making sense. But it was making too much sense. He was so confused and the only thing keeping him from being terrified was the fact he knew Slade was there and had him.

 

"... _Koro...please_..." Oliver whispered. It wasn't clear to Sebastian what the other young man was asking for. Was he asking for Slade to continue? Was he asking for him to stop? Was he asking for something else entirely that Sebastian just couldn't and wouldn't understand until he'd lived with them long enough to witness this more? He gave his father a worried glance.

 

Slade stroked his thumb over Oliver's cheek. "You can let go, little brother," he whispered. "I'm here to catch you. I will _always_ be here to catch you. Don't be scared. I've got you. I love you."

 

Oliver heard his brother's words and relaxed, but it was the gentle stroking over his cheek that sent him spiraling over the edge and out of the last small bit of his control. His entire being was focused on the sensation of Slade touching him; gently stroking his cheek, spanking him, holding him tight. All the sensations became blurred until all that he understood was feeling. Words didn't even make sense any longer, just tone of voice. The gentle touch on his cheek contrasted with the harsher feel of the hand on his bottom and his skin tingled and itched and burned and ached and it all felt so wonderful. His body began to quiver slightly in place. He wasn't squirming or trying to crawl closer or anything. He was lax in Slade's arm's, limp and accepting, a tiny humming sound escaping his slightly parted lips as tears continued to escape his partly opened eyes.

 

"He looks drugged..." Sebastian whispered, so softly that Slade would have to read his lips to understand what he was saying.

 

Slade kept his hands, on Oliver's body, making sure his brother was supported and comfortable. He nodded to Sebastian, showing he'd understood what his son was saying. It wasn't unlike being drugged; but this at least wouldn't cause his brother harm.

 

After a few minutes of leaving his brother under, Slade carefully situated Oliver and reached out to pick up the book he'd been reading before to Oliver.

 

Sebastian watched curiously as Slade picked up the book, not sure what exactly he was planning to do. How long before Oliver would snap out of it?

 

Slade began to read, pitching his voice so that it wasn't too loud; but the cadence was still different to how he spoke when he put Oliver 'under'.

 

Sebastian's curiosity turned into wide-eyed realization as he listened and understood what Slade was doing. He watched Oliver expectantly, not knowing how long his 'return' would take.

 

Oliver had fallen far; the combination of complete submission and dependence on his brother, the pain of a spanking that helped him focus on who he belonged to and the newer sensation of someone else watching them had set him reeling. Oliver had never considered himself an exhibitionist and he couldn't imagine allowing anyone else to involve themselves into this part of his life but allowing Sebastian to watch had felt right and somehow, knowing his friend was there observing his complete domination had pushed him further than he'd ever gone. Because of that, even though he normally started coming to after about five minutes of Slade reading, this time he took nearly twice that long before his body began the tiny twitches that indicated Slade had caught his focus and he was becoming aware of his surroundings again.

 

Slade read quietly and patiently, focused on his little brother and drawing Oliver safely back to him. He still held Oliver close against him, making sure his brother was safe and secure in Slade's arms.

 

Nearly twenty minutes after Slade had begun reading, Oliver blinked his eyes and took a slow breath. "...Every time you read to me, you're reading a children's book..." He sounded amused instead of offended, even if the words had been said with a slight huff.

 

Sebastian laughed aloud at that.

 

"We can change it up next time, kid," Slade suggested, with a trace of amusement in his own tone.

 

"I dunno. I think the children's book would be safer. Never know what you might find in a more adult book. Do you really want your big brother reading out a sex scene to you?" Sebastian teased, then laughed at the horrified look on Oliver's face.

 

"Stop!" Oliver ordered his friend, then laughed, even as he turned red.

 

Sebastian got an impish look in his eye. "Then again, maybe you could get some pointers if he picked the right book...."

 

"Damn it, I don't need any pointers!" Oliver laughed again, looking for something to throw at Sebastian. "I have you know, I've got no complaints! Slade! Make him stop!"

 

Slade laughed outright, gently tugging Oliver closer to him so he couldn't 'attack' his nephew. "He might have a point about steering clear of the adult books," he commented.

 

Oliver laughed. "Yeah. Most likely." He winced as his backside rubbed against Slade's jeans.

 

Sebastian noticed. "Do you want me to find you some ointment or lotion?" He looked at Slade, knowing Oliver would leave it to him to decide.

 

"That might be an idea," Slade agreed.

 

"Be right back, then..." Sebastian stood and headed to the restroom, where he figured he'd be most likely to find the item.

 

When he was out of earshot, Oliver shifted, wincing again, then smiling. "He was really okay with it? He... he didn’t seem to look at me differently...."

 

"He was absolutely fine with it," Slade replied. "A bit unsure, but he still accepted this. You. What's between us."

 

Oliver looked relieved. It had obviously worried him more than he'd admitted. "I... I never thought it'd be like it was but having him watch made it 'more' than usual...."

 

"How are you feeling, kid?" Slade asked seriously, stroking his little brother's cheek.

 

"I liked it, Koro!" Oliver's voice dropped into a furtive whisper as he glanced nervously toward where Sebastian had left. "I liked him watching. What's wrong with me?!"

 

"There's nothing wrong with you, little brother," Slade said seriously. "I get the feeling he liked watching it too...being a part of this. It never felt wrong, kid. It felt right."

 

"It's okay I liked him seeing me taken down?" Oliver was still whispering, though he was a little less furtive. "D... did you like him watching? Seeing you control me?"

 

Slade nodded. "It felt natural. Right. I think we made the right decision in bringing him into this as well. I'm proud of you for making that decision."

 

Oliver preened at Slade's words. "I like making you proud of me," he admitted quietly.

 

"You do pretty much all of the time, kid." Slade kissed his forehead. "I love you."

 

"Love you too, Koro..." Oliver snuggled close.

 

Sebastian returned at that moment. "All I could find was this bottle of Aloe Gel... but since it soothes sunburn, I guess it might work...." He handed the bottle to Slade.

 

"Thank you, son." Slade took the bottle and began to carefully rub the gel into Oliver's backside. "You got any questions?" he asked Sebastian.

 

"Not right now..." Sebastian said quietly, watching his father rub the gel into heated skin as closely as he'd watched him heat the skin. "It's pretty clear."

 

"And... you're okay with it?" Oliver had to ask. Sebastian was good at hiding stuff. If it bothered him and he was just acting okay? Well, it would be disappointing.

 

"More than okay. At the risk of sounding like a creeper, I'm kinda hoping I get to see dad make your butt red more often..." Sebastian's tone was teasing, but when Oliver glanced into his eyes, he could tell he was serious.

 

"Really?" He blinked at how hopeful he sounded.

 

"Seems like this was the right move for all of us," Slade commented, continuing to rub the gel into Oliver's backside.

 

"Yeah..." Sebastian glanced up at Slade. "I'm guessing he's been questioning if it was the right thing and if he should have liked me being here; and don't pretend you didn't, because if you had disliked me being here or were uncomfortable, I would have picked up on it and left the room..." Sebastian glanced into Oliver's eyes. "... But he's been questioning the fact he liked it and wondering if something is wrong with him?" He looked back at Slade, then back at Oliver again. "You have, haven't you?"

 

Oliver blushed. "When the hell did you become able to figure me out so easily?" he muttered, hiding his face against Slade's shoulder.

 

"You had become a close friend before I nearly threw it away with lies... I learned to read you..." Sebastian sighed. "...But more to the point. If you're wrong for liking me watching, then I'd be just as wrong because... _I liked watching_. Somehow, you letting yourself be that vulnerable in front of me has made me feel closer and more hopeful that I belong than I thought would be possible. So... " He shrugged, blushing himself and looking at his feet. Admitting that to them gave away the fact he hadn't felt so hopeful or felt like he belonged before.

 

"You _do_ belong, son," Slade said seriously, holding eye contact with Sebastian. "You belong with us. This has only made that more obvious."

 

Sebastian looked up again at that, keeping his eyes on his father's eye. "Yeah. I'm starting to get that. As weird as some people might find it, being here has helped me a lot. Thank you for including me...."

 

Oliver swallowed, his embarrassment at Sebastian reading him so well easing as he realized that the other man had needed to be with them in this way to finish connecting. "...You're welcome..." he whispered, letting his head fall onto Slade's shoulder and just existing quietly while his brother rubbed the gel into his skin in soothing circles.

 

Sebastian grinned crookedly. "...And I think I understand the two of you a bit better as well. You hide it really well, your dependence on dad. In the field, I'd never guess that you defer final decisions to him, but knowing what I know now, some of the things I've overheard Thea and Felicity complain about make a lot more sense..." He snorted faintly.

 

Oliver glanced up at that, a curious frown on his face and his eyebrow going up. "They complain in front of you?" he asked, the tone in his voice clearly hoping that Sebastian would elaborate.

 

Slade also glanced at his son, but didn't ask Sebastian to elaborate, continuing to rub the gel into Oliver's backside, gently and soothingly.

 

Sebastian paused, trying to decide if it was breaking a confidence telling Oliver what was said. "I suppose, since they were in the middle of the 'Arrow Cave' where anyone from the team could walk in and overhear, they won't care if I share..." He wrinkled his nose. "And you might need to know so you can soothe ruffled feathers or calm things down if you think it can cause problems later..." he sighed. "Basically, they were talking about how when you're planning things and you have an idea you want to do, everyone gives you their opinions and while you listen to them all, the only ones you really pay attention to when it comes to how you are going to fight your target or how or who you are going after is dad and John. And sometimes Floyd. I told them that's because all of them were in the military or some military like organization at one time and are more familiar with fighting targets... but then Felicity got snarky and said she could understand that part, but whenever dad told you that he recommended doing something a certain way, you always changed your plans to match what he suggested. Even if you'd been digging in your heels about doing things your way not more than a minute before. _Always_. I couldn't argue against that protest. But now I understand the reason for you doing it a lot better...."

 

"That's not entirely inaccurate," Slade commented. "When we were on the island together, I was always the one in charge." He let his hand stroke over Oliver's lower back as he continued, "I wouldn't try to take leadership away from him...away from you, kid...but if I think there's a better or safer way of doing something? I'm going to point it out. And we often see things from different angles, so...." He shrugged.

 

Oliver gave both men a sheepish grin. "I can't say it's inaccurate at all..." he admitted. "...I've learned over the course of many years that when Koro tells me he believes something should be done a certain way, 99.99% of the time, he's dead right and I'd be a fool to ignore his suggestion. The .01% where he was wrong, he wasn't really wrong. I just refused to accept the result if I followed his advice..." Oliver gave his brother a knowing and loving look. Slade would realize which time that .01% was and understand.

 

"Yeah. I could see why that would encourage you to follow his lead, even if you're technically in charge of missions and of yourself outside the house...." Sebastian shook his head. "Some of the things you two can do... I'm amazed sometimes."

 

Slade smiled at that. "We've had a long time to get things right. And even if we spent more time apart than I would have liked, picking up where things were left was easier than I'd ever expected."

 

"I'm glad picking up where we left off was possible..." Oliver said with a tiny smile, snuggling close. His bottom was feeling a lot less hot and burning. Slade's gentle rubbing and the gel had eased him into a slight ache that would last through the day but not be unbearable.

 

Slade gently ran his fingers through Oliver's hair. "We still have a bit of the evening left," he commented to both his brother and son. "Why don't we put on a movie to watch?"

 

Sebastian grinned. "I like that idea. You two just stay there, I'll get it set up." He stood and went to retrieve the remote. Soon, the three of them were discussing their options and choosing what to watch.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
